Can't Help But Wait
by xxTheRainWillFallxx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been bestfriends forever. He starts to fall in love with her but there's one thing standing in the way and he can't sit by and watch her get hurt by her boyfriend any longer.Starts Bryella but Troyella fluff eventually TROYELLA
1. Trailer

**A/n: ok so I'm thinking about doing this story as soon as LHIR is done, so I'm putting out this trailer now and you guys and review and let me know what you think and if I should continue. So….yea here it is kinda(mostly) based off of song Can't Help But Wait by Trey Songz I love that song but I will NOT put the lyrics in the story and it's not a one shot so keep on the lookout for it.**

Can't Help But Wait

Trailer

They've been best friends since kindergarten.

_Shows Gabriella hugging Troy._

"_You're the best friend a girl could have."_

She has a boyfriend.

_Gabriella smiles and kissed Bryan._

He's falling for her.

_Troy looks at Gabriella and for the first time he feels love for her as more than a friend._

But her boyfriend not the prince charming she hoped for.

_Shows Bryan kissing a random girl at a party._

Troy knows that he's unfaithful.

_Troy watched Bryan flirting away with girls while Gabriella is away in London._

But how does he tell her.

"_Just tell her," Chad say's. "She needs to know."_

"_What if she doesn't believe me?"_

"_Dude, you're her best friend, she trusts you."_

Troy and Bryan aren't exactly getting along.

"_Troy what's your problem with Bryan."_

"_Nothing, Gabriella, forget it._

"_Hey," Bryan says looking at Troy. "You got a problem."_

"_Yea, as a matter a fact: it's you."_

Then things start to go downhill and Gabriella starts to realize who Bryan really is.

_Shows Bryan screaming at Gabriella and then hitting her hard._

And Bryan asks her to do something that may change her life.

"_Stop hanging out with him Gabi."_

"_What!? I can't, he's my best friend."_

Will refusing to agree cause things for her to become deadlier?

_Shows Gabriella laughing and having fun with Troy._

_Gabriella walks into school the next day._

"_Brie," Troy says, walking up. "Where did you get that bruise from?"_

"_Umm, nowhere I just hit my head."_

"_Was it Bryan?"_

"_What?" Gabriella exclaims, turning around and looking at him nervously. "Why would you say that?_

_Shows Gabriella in the hospital, badly bruised._

"_Brie, just tell me who did this to you."_

_Gabriella looks up at him. "I can't Troy."_

_Troy looks into her teary eyes. "It was Bryan wasn't it. I'm gonna kill him."_

"_Troy! No."_

But will Troy be able to save his love and his best friend before it's too late?

_Shows Bryan hit Gabriella quite a few times and her falling to the floor, unconscious._

_Troy rushes over a grabs her. "Guys she's not breathing."_

Find out what Troy will do to help Gabriella when he can't watch her being hurt anymore…..

"_Brie you know I love you right?"_

"_Of course silly," Gabriella said, smiling up at her best friend. "I love you too."_

"_I'll always be there for you, no matter what."_

_Gabriella smiles again. "Thanks that really sweet, Troy."_

"_I'd do anything for you," Troy says wrapping his arms around Gabriella as they sit and watch the sunset. "I love you."_

In Can't Help But Wait

Coming very soon to fan fiction (that is it you want it to) tehe


	2. Introduction Coming Home

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 1

Troy was standing in the airport, leaning against the wall, waiting for his dream girl. It was the girl he cared about so much, the girl he loved, the girl he wanted but couldn't have. He was kicking the wall, thinking about this girl when he suddenly heard her sweet voice call out his name.

"Troy! Troy!"

He turned to see the beautiful brunette drop her bags and run at him full speed. He opened his arms and she jumped into them wrapping her lags around his waist in the process.

"OMG, Troy, I missed you."

Troy smiled as he smelled her hair, which smelled exactly like her-Strawberry Kiwi. "I missed you too, Brie, so much." After a few minutes, he set her down and picked up her discarded bags for her. "So how was the 'Great City of Paris'?"

"Amazing! It was beautiful, especially the Eiffel Tower, but I missed home. I'm so glad to be back. You know, you never realize how much you miss home and the people there until you leave for a whole 3 months."

Troy smiled at her as they got into his car and she explained her entire trip. He couldn't help but stare at her for a few minutes, before starting the car and pulling off. She was just so beautiful. He especially loved it when she spoke. He loved listening to her talk, no matter what it was about.

"Ok, enough about me," Gabriella said drawing Troy's attention from thinking about her back to their conversation. "How were things while I was gone?"

"Oh, you know," Troy said, turning down their block. "I hung out with the gang. Tay's still a super genius, Zeke still bakes, Shar's still crazy obsessed with pink, Jason's still asking dumb questions, Kelsi still loves the piano, Ryan's still wearing those silly hats, and Chad's still an idiot."

Gabriella laughed at his last as he pulled up into his driveway. She looked next door to see that both of her parent's cars were in the driveway, meaning they were both home.

They both got out the car and Gabriella rolled her suitcases half way up her walkway, then turned back to Troy. "There's a party tonight, Bryan called and told me about it a few days ago. You're going, right?"

Troy tensed at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "Oh, yea, I heard, but um I wasn't planning on going."

"Oh, c'mon," Gabriella replied to his answer. "You're Troy Bolton, basketball superstar. Everybody loves you and it's the last party before school starts next week. You have to go."

Troy started up the steps to his house. "I'll think about it."

"Troy," Gabriella whined. "Pretty please."

Troy looked back at her and smiled, seeing her pout. "Call me when you get up to your room, ok?" Gabriella nodded and walked off to her front door.

"Oh, c'mon you wuss," Gabriella said into the phone 10 minutes later after she had finally gotten past her parents, who bombarded her with questions from her trip.

Troy was sitting in his computer chair, tapping a pen against the desk, listening to Gabriella whine over the phone while she was unpacking. "Why should I go?" he said opening the textbook that was sitting next to him, and then closing it again.

"Because I said so and I really just want my best friend there." Gabriella plopped down on her bed.

"Why would you want ME there when you've got your precious boyfriend, Bryan?"

Gabriella sighed as she heard this and stood up, pacing the room. "Troy," she said irritated and annoyed.

"What," Troy said, playing innocent.

"What is the deal with you and Bryan, Troy?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Troy said quickly.

"Don't give me that, Troy. It's pretty obvious to everyone that you don't like him, but what I don't understand is what he did to make you not like him."

Troy sighed, figuring she wasn't gonna give up anytime soon. "Honestly, Brie, it's nothing for you to be worried about ok."

"Fine," Gabriella replied, twirling a piece of her curly hair around her finger. "But I would really like my best friend and my boyfriend to get along, so can you please just try…..for me?"

Troy couldn't say no to her, he loved her. "Ok, ok, I'll try."

"Thanks and the party……"

Troy cut her before she could finish. "Yes, Brie, I will be there."

Gabriella squealed in excitement. "Great, Troy you're the best."

"I know," Troy said, being modest. "Don't you just love me?"

Gabriella giggled. "Yes, very much Mr. Bolton." Suddenly there was a beep on Gabriella's line. "Uh, Troy. Can I call you back? Bryan's on the other line."

Troy didn't want to hang up with her, especially for Bryan to talk to her instead of him. He knew he had to though because he told Gabi he would try. "Yea, sure. I'll see you later. Umm tell Bryan I said hi."

Gabriella smiled as these words came out of his mouth. "Yea, I will. Bye Troy."

"Bye," Troy said hanging up and looking out the window. He could see Gabriella across the way from his room. She was out on her balcony, giggling on the phone. Troy could tell that this was going to be hard already.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel man?" Chad said, passing the basket ball to Troy.

"I can't, she's with Bryan remember." Troy shot the ball, only to have it miss.

Chad signed and caught the rebound. "Well you better say something to her soon because this is throwing your game off. Dude you gotta get it together."

"I know, it's just," Troy stopped midway with the ball in the air. "Even if I did, it's probably not gonna change anything. I doubt she's gonna break up with him for me."

"You never know. It could happen," Chad said staring at his friend, who looked deep in thought.

"But what about what about what happened this summer?" Troy shot and missed again. "I mean from our point of view, it looked like he was cheating on her. He was kissing a bunch of other girls while she was away in Paris, thinking he was faithful. I can't tell her that. She thinks so highly of him and she probably won't believe me anyway."

"It could work like that. Who said she won't believe you? Plus you're her best friend."

"Dude," Troy said, throwing the ball to him in a chest pass. "What are you thinking? Of course she's not gonna believe it, she's crazy for him."

Chad chest passed the ball right back. "I don't think man, you know that."

"Well maybe you should take Brie's advice and think before you talk."

Just as he said that Mrs. Bolton came out into the backyard with a tray. "Boys, I brought you Gatorade and cheetos, just like you like."

"Thanks, Mrs. B," Chad said, digging in.

"So you guys are still pigs, huh?" Troy heard a voice call from the patio doors. Both boys turned to find Gabriella standing there in a tank top and basketball shorts that originally belonged to Troy.

"Hey, Gabs," Chad said, dropping his food and running excitedly over to her.

"Hey, Chad," Gabriella said, hugging him back, careful to avoid his cheese covered fingers.

"Hey Montez," Troy calls, walking over to them. "I see you're stealing my shorts now."

"I guess," Gabriella said, picking up the ball from its spot on the grass. "Since Danforth is over there, stuffing his face, how about a little one on one, Bolton?"

Troy just shakes his head. "You'll never beat me."

"We'll see." Troy watched as she turned around and sunk a three pointer. "Ha."

Troy looked at her dumbfounded. "Now how is it that you're almost as good as me in basketball, yet you won't even touch a football?"

Gabriella tossed the ball over to him. "Because I'm afraid of getting tackled."

Troy tosses the ball back to her after making a free throw. "Well I can see that Bryan won't be tackling you anytime soon."

Gabriella gaps at him. "Troy!" she says, throwing the ball at him, aiming for his head, but missing.

"What," Troy says, jogging over to retrieve the ball.

Gabriella sighs. "Nothing, let's just play."

**An: ok my third story. I'm trying to get most of my stories and chapters out this summer and if you read my bio you'd know y and read the whole thing. REVIEW!**


	3. Party

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 2

Gabriella walked into the house where the party was with Troy behind her. "Omg this is crazy."

"Yea," Troy shouted over the music. "Are you gonna find Bryan now?"

"Oh," Gabriella says turning to him. "I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me."

Troy mentally slaps himself for that. "Sure, Brie."

"Ok I'll see you later, right?"

"Yea, later," Troy replies.

"K, bye Troy." Gabriella kisses Troy's cheek and then heads off to find Bryan as Troy stands there alone.

_Ugh why can't I just tell her?_ Troy thought. He watches from across the room as Gabriella finds Bryan and kissed him on the lips. _Oh that's right because she's madly in love with Bryan. If only she knew,_ Troy sighs.

Gabriella's POV

I spotted Bryan talking to a couple of guys on the football team that I didn't quite recognize, but I walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. "Hey you," I said as he turned to face me.

"Hey babe," Bryan said leaning down to kiss me. "What's up? When did you get here?"

"Nothing much," I said giggling at his confused face. "And Troy brought me here."

I noticed Bryan's facial expression change a little when I mentioned Troy's name. "Oh cool, well I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up at the airport earlier today."

He slipped his hand into mine and I smiled." Don't worry, Troy picked me up."

"Oh ok then," Bryan grabbed 2 cups full of what I guessed was punch off the table and handed on to me.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the cup with curiosity.

"I don't know," Bryan replied, taking a sip of his own. "It tastes like vodka and cranberry juice."

"Oh, well I actually don't feel like drinking tonight Bry," I said, handing the cup back to him.

"Babe, babe,babe." Bryan handed me the cup again and smiled at me. "It's the last party before school starts. You don't have to get drunk, but at least drink this one for me…please."

I looked at his face and then I glanced around at the other kids there who were drunk and lying on chairs and the floor. Some were grinding in the middle of the room and others stumbling up the stairs to have drunken sex. I knew Bryan cared about me, so that would never happen. I took a big gulp of the drink in my hand and Bryan's smiled widened.

"That's my girl," he said wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me over to some friends, where we spent the rest of the night talking and drinking.

--

Troy was hanging out with Chad, each of them with a cup in hand, watching Gabriella hang off of Bryan's arm, looking tipsy.

"Dude," Chad cut in, waving his hand in front of his friends face. "What are you staring at so hard?"

Troy turned to look at Chad, who was giving him a strange look. "Oh, nothing forget it."

Chad smirked as he looked across the room. "You were looking at her weren't you?"

"What? Who?" Troy asked.

Chad just shook his head. "I feel bad for you."

"Thanks," Troy replied sarcastically.

Suddenly Gabriella was walking over to the two friends laughing and giggling and slightly stumbling. "Hey you two," Gabriella said, her words slurring slightly.

"Hey Gabs," Chad said, smiling and giving her a hug. "You ok there?"

"Oh yea," she said, flapping her hand dismissively. "I'm peachy."

"Really 'cause you look a little tipsy," Chad added, holding her arm to keep her from falling over.

"Do I?" Gabriella asked, leaning her head on Chad's shoulder and looking over at Troy. "Troy! Omg I haven't seen you all night."

Troy shook his head. "Chad she's not tipsy I can tell you that, she's drunk."

Chad gently lifts Gabi's head off his shoulder and leans her toward Troy. "Well you can watch Ms. Drunk over here, while I go find Tay."

Troy chuckles as Gabriella's head falls a little and he has to put down his drink to keep her up. "Whoa, hey there."

"Troy!" Gabriella calls out, with her head on his shoulder. "Troy! Where are you!?"

Troy flinches a little because her mouth was right near his ear. "Brie, I'm right here."

"Oh," Gabriella turns to look at his face. "Hi."

Troy looks at her. "Hi, you know maybe I should get you home."

"No!" Gabriella pulls his arm to stop him from leaving even thought he didn't even move yet. "I wanna stay."

"Brie you're drunk, c'mon you need to be in bed where you can't get into any trouble," Troy gently walked her over to the door.

"Hey," Bryan said walking up to them. "Where you guys going."

"I'm just gonna take her home," Troy responded, holding Gabriella up.

"I'll take her home it's fine," Bryan said, reaching for his girlfriend. "You can go back to the party."

Troy looked at Bryan. "Dude, I'll take her. She's my best friend and we live next door to each other anyway."

"Well, I'm her boyfriend, so back off," Bryan says.

"Look man," Troy says trying not to start anything. "I don't wanna fight with you over this. I just thought it would be easier for me to take her, since you're probably gonna stay here for a while partying. I mean you act like you care about her, but what were you doing while she was away in Paris?"

Bryan stared Troy down. "Look, Bolton, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that and I'm gonna take her home."

"Don't touch her," Troy's says tightening hid grip on Gabriella.

Bryan smirks. "What are you gonna do about it Bolton?" He starts grab Gabriella.

"I'll tell her," Troy replies, as Bryan turns around to look at him. "I care about her and I wanna make sure she's ok, so you let me take her home or I tell her about just how faithful you've been this summer."

Bryan scowled. "Fine take her home, but just to let you know that this little secret stays between the two of us ok."

"Whatever," Troy replied lifting Gabriella so he was carrying her bridal style and pushing past Bryan.

Troy's POV

I can't believe him. Who does he think he is. I looked down at the brunette in my eyes and her eyes were slowly stating to close. I took her beauty in for a few seconds before sliding her into the backseat of my truck.

I got in the driver's seat, looking in the rearview mirror back at Gabriella as I started the car. I didn't want to hurt her. That was the one thing I couldn't stand: Gabriella getting hurt. That was one of the reason's I didn't want to tell her about Bryan's activities this summer yet. The last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt by him, but he was her boyfriend after all. I knew from the beginning when they first got together that he was gonna do something to hurt her. I just couldn't watch that happen.

I managed to Gabriella to her house and I snuck her into her room through her balcony, since she gave me the extra key to the doors. I gently pulled off her shoes and the light jean jacket she was wearing. I tucked her under the covers

I kissed her on her forehead and headed back over to look at her. If only she knew that she was the object of my affection and my dream girl. I could just imagine how things would be if she knew. If only she knew.


	4. Sunday Funday

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 3

Gabriella's POV

I woke up with a pounding headache and no memory of what happened or where I was. I slowly lifted my head out of the pillow I was resting on and recognized my room. That's good because at least I know I got home safe.

I slowly rolled myself over and out of the corner of my eye I noticed a tuff of brown hair sticking out from under some blankets on my floor.

Despite my headache, I got up, which was definitely not the best thing to do, because next thing I knew, I stumble. My foot then collided with something hard and I tripped landing on something that felt fleshy. Whatever it was it was under the blankets that were strewn over the floor.

I soon felt something moving beneath me and a head popped up and I heard a groaning sound.

"Brie, get off of me," Troy's sleepy voice came from under me. I crawled off on him and sat beside him. He looked at me after blinking a few times. "You've gotten heavier."

I glared and hit the back of his head with my hand. "Why are you here?"

He rolled over so that he was lying of his back now. "Because you were piss drunk last night," he said. "Somebody had to get you home."

"I wasn't 'piss' drunk," I protested.

"How would you know, you were hanging off of Bryan's arm all fucking night," he said, ignoring eye contact as I stared at him in disbelief.

"What is your problem, Troy?"

"I don't have a problem."

"You obviously do," I replied, annoyed. "You're giving me the cold shoulder."

He turned to face me. "No, im not. At least I'm talking to you at all."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I have no idea what you're going on about. I don't know what I did"

"You let him take advantage of you," he snapped. "You let Bryan get you drunk."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"I bet you don't even remember anything that happened after you met up with Bryan."

I sat silently and Troy nodded getting up. "That's what I thought."

"I thought you said you were gonna try?" I asked.

He sighed. "I did try, Brie, but he intentionally got you drunk last night."

"No he didn't!" I protested, standing up. "Bryan wouldn't do that."

"That's what you think," he replied.

"Troy," I looked him in the eyes, not understanding what was up with him.

"Look, Gabriella, I don't mean it like that but you're being naïve. You act as if he's perfect and I'm just trying to warn you. I don't wanna see you hurt and surprised when it turns out he not all you wanted and thought he was."

I stepped closer to Troy, smiling a little. "Thanks for caring; but I know what I'm doing."

He nodded and I reached up to hug him. "Ugh stop growing," I complained.

I heard Troy chuckling as he wrapped his arms around me. "It's not my fault you're short," he said, earning a slap from me. "Oww!"

I pulled him toward my bedroom door. "Go," I said and he stared at me confused. "Hurry up. You need to shower so we can go out. You didn't forget Sunday Funday."

He shook his head. "Why do I tolerate you?'

"Cuz I'm cute, now go," I said pushing him out, but he didn't budge. "Ugh, you've got to stop working out too."

He laughed again. "Please leave, you're wasting Sunday Funday." He rolled his eyes making his way down the stairs and I shut my door, bouncing into my bathroom to get ready for a fun day with my bud.

--

Gabriella sat on the bench at the bowling alley watching as Troy put in the names. "You dork, you can't do anything right."

Troy shrugged. "These things are complicate," he said moving over to let Gabriella do it.

"Just go get us some balls."

"I have balls, Brie," he replied. "I had no idea you wanted any."

Gabriella turned to glare at him. "You know what I mean Bolton. Make sure mine is light."

Gabriella punched in the names and Troy came back seconds later with a light blue ball and a heavy red one (heavy in Gabriella's case).

"Ready to lose, Montez?" he asked, setting his ball down on the thingy (sorry idk wat they're called).

"In your dreams, Bolton," Gabriella answered, talking the blue ball from him and stepping up. She concentrated on centering the ball and swung her arm, sending the ball down the lane. All ten pins fell.

Gabriella jumped back to Troy, who was staring at the lane is disbelief. "Ha Bolton, first bowl and I had a strike," she said, closing his open mouth. "You're up."

"Lucky shot," Troy grumbled as he sent his ball down but it only hit 8. He turned around at a laughing Gabriella. "I hate you."

"Love you too," she replied giggling

--

About 2 hours later the duo walked out of the bowling alley together, Gabriella laughing and Troy grumbling.

"Don't be a sore loser," Gabriella said to Troy. "I won fair and square."

"Yea sure," Troy mumbled.

"Don't be like that," she said looping their arms. "I believe you Mr. Bolton owe me an ice cream, huh."

Troy shook his head as they continued walking. "No thank you."

"C'mon Bolton," she said, pulling his arm. "I want my ice cream."

A few minutes later, Troy and Gabriella were seated across from each other eating ice cream.

Gabriella smiled over at Troy. "I love Sunday Funday."

"Yea," Troy replied taking another bite of his ice cream. "That's only because you one and would you stop calling it that?"

Gabriella looked at him confused. "Why? I like that name."

"It sounds fruity," Troy replied and Gabriella laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It seems weird that you, Troy Bolton of all people, are worried about sound fruity," she said, licking her cone. "I mean it's nothing new for you."

As soon as Gabriella saw the look in her best friend's blazing blue eyes, she bolted, throwing out her cone on her way out the ice cream parlor.

"Montez," Troy called after her. "You're dead. When I catch you, you're mine."

Gabriella smiled. "What makes you think you're gonna catch me."

She spoke to soon. Seconds later, two arms were snaked around her waist and cut her off from running away. Troy had lifted her over his shoulder and was currently carrying her back to his car.

"Troy," she said into his back. "If you don't put me down, people will think you're raping me."

"Good," Troy said, no bothering to put her down.

Gabriella smirked and moved her hand down to Troy's butt, smacking it. Troy shook his head, laughing. "Are you trying to spank me?" he asked.

"Yes," Gabriella said, smacking him on the butt again.

"That's it," Troy said, smacking Gabi hard on her butt and then putting her down against the car.

"That hurt," Gabriella replied, rubbing her butt.

"It's what you get," he said as Gabriella started messing with his hair. "Oh no, not the hair."

"Ha, that'll teach you to smack my ass."

Troy smiled and merely smack Gabriella on her butt again. She tried to smack him back but he kept himself leaned against the car. They were interrupted by a throat clearing and a voice.

"Hey Babe, Troy." Both Troy and Gabriella turned around to see Bryan standing there with his arms folded.

Gabriella turned around laughing but her face fell, seeing her boyfriend standing there. "Ohh Bryan, hey."

**A/N: yay itz not on hatius anymore whoo lol tiny cliffy nd im already working on da next chapter REVIEW cuz u kno u want to lol**


	5. His True Side

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 4

_Gabriella turned around laughing but her face fell, seeing her boyfriend standing there. "Ohh Bryan, hey."_

"Hey," Bryan said, still not moving from his spot staring at the two.

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Your mom said you went out and that you might be at the mall, I wanted to come find you."

"Oh," Gabriella glanced back at Troy, who was still leaning against the car, swinging his keys. "How long were you standing there?"

Bryan gave her a hard look. "Long enough."

Gabriella looked into his eyes and noticed that look. The look he always had when he got pissed with her.

She quietly walked over to Troy. "I'll see you later," she said hugging him as he nodded.

"Later Montez," he replied not wanting to get involved in the fight that they were probably about to have. He slowly got into his car and drove off, watching as the couple silently got in Bryan's Honda.

Gabriella's POV

I sat in the dark blue Honda silently, not wanting to piss off Bryan any more than he already was.

"Bryan," I started but he cut me off.

"I don't wanna hear it," he growled. "You keep saying you and Troy are friends but that's not what it looked like to me."

"Bryan it's not what you think," I protested.

"So you weren't smacking each other on the ass?"

I stayed silent. "Exactly."

"I don't know why you're acting like this. There's nothing between me and Troy except for us being best friends. I've known him forever and he's like my brother. I think you're just jealous of him."

This probably wasn't the right thing to say because Bryan then pulled the car over and before I could do or say anything else I felt a burning sting against my cheek.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?!" Bryan's voice came loud and clear in my ears.

I instantly knew that he hit me, but I didn't move or say a thing.

"I asked if you heard me," he asked and it sounded as if he was clenching his teeth.

I nodded slightly, shaking a little. "Look at me when I talk to you."

I turned and came face to face with the fire blazing in his eyes. I nodded weakly and he slowly put the car back in drive.

I sat silently, staring out the window.

We rode the rest of the way silently and when he pulled up in front of my house, I noticed Troy's car already in his driveway. I got ready to get out when Bryan reached for my arm.

"Gabriella," he said. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it."

I nodded, turning away and not making eye contact. "Hey," he said, taking my face in his hand and I flinched. He must have noticed it. "I'm sorry. You know, I love you and I'm so sorry."

My head popped up. Those words were the words I was hoping to hear come from his mouth since forever. I smiled, instantly forgetting what had happened in the car. "I love you too," I whispered.

He leaned in and kissed me. "I would stay but I need to get home to take my sister to her ballet practice."

I smiled again and nodded in understanding as I shut the door and he sped off down the block. I was kinda in a daze as I entered my house and made my way upstairs after saying a short hello to my mom.

When I got to my room, my cell rang. I answered without looking at the caller id. "Hello?"

"I thought you'd never get home," Troy's voice rang through the phone.

"Oh hey," I replied.

"Hey? That's all I get."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, putting my bag down and collapsing on my bed.

"Is the balcony open?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Yea." Seconds later I heard the click on the line as Troy walked into my room.

"Don't you knock?"

"What the sense of knocking, if you know it's me?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"It won't always be you Troy," I said, turning over on my side away from him, hoping he wouldn't see the red mark that was starting to form on the right side of my face.

I felt Troy lean over to my left side, his face inches from left my cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I ignored the small pain I received from pressing my right cheek against the pillow in an attempt to keep him from seeing.

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong, I can hear it in your voice."

This shocked me a little. Either I was predictable or Troy just knew me way too well.

"I don't know," I gave up. His arms found their way around me and he pulled me into his lap.

"Talk to me Brie," he said as I stuffed my head into his shoulder to hide my cheek from him.

I was unable to stop him as his hand pulled my face up. I closed my eyes because I knew he had to have seen my face.

It was quiet for a while and when I opened my eyes I looked up to see Troy's hard face. "He did this to you," he simply stated.

I quickly shook my head, moving from Troy's lap. "No."

Troy started for the door but I held him back. "Don't."

He turned and I stepped back at the angry look in his eyes. "He hits you and you expect me to do nothing?"

"Troy he didn't," I pleaded.

"You're sticking up for him?" Troy asked.

"I'm not sticking up for him," I replied. "Bryan didn't hit me. I…I tripped." When Troy looked at me with that look of disbelief, I continued. "You know I'm a klutz. Trust me I'm fine it just stings."

Troy nodded. "Look, I gotta get home. We're having family over for dinner. Try not to be a klutz while I'm gone ok?"

"Got it," I smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "Later butt brain."

Troy rolled his eyes and made his way down the stairs.

I started to stop him, but then I remembered my mom wouldn't care because Troy came in through my balcony all the time. It's my dad he should be worried about and luckily he wasn't here.

I honestly didn't know what I was getting myself into but I loved Bryan or at least I thought I did. It would only occur to me later that my decision not to break up with Bryan in the car earlier would be regretted.

**A/N: ugh busy busy week im almost finish with AM chp 12 so that shud b out soon nd any1 who read LHIR read my profile b/c there shud b sum info on the sequel there nd if it doesnt show up make sure to come bac later but it shud b there im uploading it as we....well idk wat u call this but w/e REVIEW **


	6. Choosing

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 5

The following day, when Troy walked into school he was greeted with a bunch of hey's and first day welcome back's.

Walking down the hallway, he spotted a brown bob with her head tucked into her locker, obviously looking for something.

He walked up and stood behind her against Taylor's locker. She turned slightly and closed her locker, but jumped when she realized Troy was standing there and how close he was standing to her.

"Don't do that," Gabriella said turning away from him and grabbing her bag from the floor.

Troy smirked when he noticed her outfit which consisted of white skinny jeans, a black and white striped top, blacks heels and a hello kitty bag with dark sunglasses**(in profile)**. "Nice bag, but hasn't anyone ever told you no white after Labor Day."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that I don't care?" she replied grinning as they started down the hallway together.

"Well, it's pretty obvious now," he said. "So what's with the big ass shades?"

"No sleep," Gabriella said staring straight down the hallway.

"Oh, so your hiding those big ugly bags under your eyes?" he asked and instantly feeling a sharp pain go through his shoulder. "Ahh, Brie!"

Gabriella smiled and continued walking, not caring about the fake pain Troy said he was in. "Whatever."

She stopped short when a broad chest appeared before her. She looked up to see Bryan standing there. "Oh hey baby," she smiled weakly, not going unnoticed by Troy from behind her.

"Hey," he said, hugging her and planting a kiss on her forehead before glancing at Troy. "Troy," he said nodding in his direction.

Troy stared back as Bryan turned back to Gabriella. "Want me to walk you to homeroom?" he asked.

She looked nervously back at Troy. "Um, Troy and I were already headed there."

A flash of anger went through his eyes momentarily as he looked back down at her. "Yea, then I'll just catch you later." He kissed her quickly and started off down the hallway back to the rest of the football team.

Gabriella turned to Troy and noticing the uncomfortable look on his face, she sighed.

"Hey," Troy said, already knowing what was coming next. "I try but there's something about him that just makes me feel weird."

She smiled sincerely at him. "Well at least _you're_ trying."

"And Bryan?"

"I don't know," Gabriella shook her head. "It's as if he doesn't even wanna get to know you, not even for me."

"Well, don't worry," he said, not really meaning it. "He'll come around."

--

Ms. Darbus' homeroom was restless that morning. Most kids were up and out of their seats fooling and talking.

"CLASS!" Darbus yelled getting everyone's attention. "Do I have to give out 6 week detentions to all of you?"

This earned a bunch of no's and protests throughout the room.

"Ok then it's not up for discussion," she replied. "So close your mouths and pay attention."

She turned around to write something about Shakespeare on the board but something caught her eye. "Ms. Montez," she said and Gabriella's head snapped toward her. "Please take of the glasses, it's not particularly sunny in here, I think your eyes will be safe."

Gabriella looked around nervously, before slowly sliding the sunglasses off her face, revealing a giant purple bruise sitting to the side of her left eye.

A few people gasped at stared at her as she tried to ignore and dropped her head down so her hair would cover her face.

Troy's eyes went wide when he realized why she had them on and he instantly felt the anger boiling inside him. Bryan did this and he knew it. He couldn't believe Gabriella was letting him hit her.

Luckily for Gabriella the bell rang and she grabbed her stuff and rushed out the room, happy to get people to stop starting at her.

She was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her aside outside the classroom. She came face to face with Troy and her head dropped so she was staring at the ground.

"Are you fucking serious, Gabriella?" he asked her. "You're letting him hit you now?"

Gabriella pulled her arm away. "I'm not letting him do anything to me Troy. It's not his fault."

"Then who's is it?" he asked her harshly.

"It's mine, now leave Bryan alone ok, end of story," she said walking down the hallway.

Troy had other plans though; because after school he was gonna have a little chat with the football captain.

--

Troy walked out onto the football field, still in his basketball uniform from practice. A few of the player saw him coming and then turned to watch what he was doing exactly. He walked right up to Bryan and tapped his shoulder. When Bryan turned around, Troy's fist connected with his face, sending him stumbling back out of shock.

"What the fuck, Bolton?" Bryan said, getting ready to hit him back but he was held by 2 other players.

"You touch her again," Troy growled. "And I fucking slit your throat, you got it?"

"I didn't touch her, well at least not in that way. We might have touched in a more intimate way though," Bryan smirked, trying to get under Troy's skin.

It worked because Troy's blue eyes got darker. "Son of a bitch," he said lunging but he was blocked by fellow football players.

"Look Bolton," Bryan said, moving closer. "I got Gabriella now ok. She's my girlfriend and she doesn't want you anymore, so just face the facts. But I'll make you a deal. I'll let you have her back when I'm through fucking with her."

"You little," Troy was about to hit Bryan again but a voice held him back.

"Troy!" the voiced called. Everyone turned to see Coach Bolton standing there with Chad, Zeke and Jason behind him. "Leave him alone. Hit the showers and go home."

Troy stood staring a Bryan for a few more seconds. "Troy NOW!" his dad yelled.

He pushed the 2 guys away from him and stomped past his dad and his friends, back to the locker room and headed home without such as another word.

--

Troy was sitting at the edge of his bed that afternoon when he got home, tossing a stuffed basketball up and down. The doorbell rang and he heard his mother's voice talking to whoever was at the door, assuming it was one of her book club friends or whatever.

He had bigger things to worry about. A lot was going through his mind, but the main thing was keeping his best friend safe.

Downstairs

Mrs. Bolton opened the door to see Gabriella standing there.

"Oh Gabi, how are you?"

"Fine, Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella said crossing her arms over chest. "Is Troy here?"

"Yea, he's upstairs in his room," Mrs. Bolton replied ushering her in and closing the door. "Go on up hon, you know where it is."

Gabriella smiled thanks and made her way up to Troy's room. She found him sitting at the edge of his bed playing with the stuffed basketball he found at a fair they went to together 3 years ago.

She closed the door and Troy's head popped up, looking over at her. He noticed the look on her face and he immediately sprang up. "Gabi…"

She wasn't listening. "What the hell is wrong with you Troy?"

"You don't understand…"

"What's there not to understand," she exclaimed. "You went out of your way to fine Bryan and you hit him."

"Because he hit you," Troy defended.

"I told you he didn't, Troy."

"And you were lying," he snapped.

"Why can't you just be nice to him?" she asked.

"You know if you heard the things he was saying about you and if you knew the things he does behind your back, you wouldn't be yelling at_ me._"

"Troy please," Gabriella said, not wanting to hear anymore.

"No Brie, you're not understanding me," Troy interrupted her.

"Troy, I understand perfectly ok," she said. "Look, either you deal with Bryan and I or….or I can't be your friend anymore."

Troy nodded, his jaw set. "So you're choosing him over me?"

"I'm not choosing anyone, but if you can't do it then I don't know, because I want my best friend and my boyfriend getting along, not at each other's throat each chance they get."

"Taking Bryan's side as usual huh," he asked, with a cold look. "Did you tell him what you're telling me? Well of course not because you're like his fucking slave. You believe every word that come out of his mouth don't you?"

Tears started gathering in Gabriella's eyes. "Ok, Troy thanks a lot. It's nice to know how you feel."

Troy watched his best friend with hurt eyes. "Brie…"

"Just drop it ok," she said, glaring and then leaving his room and the house without another word to him or his parents.

This left Troy wondering if he had just lost his best friend. He sighed and collapsed on the bed. He lost her as a friend and possibly as anything more.

**A/N: ok so Troyella friendship isn't doing to good nd it's basically all Bryan's fault. OH EM GEE, dont u jus hate him i kno i do urrrgghhhh i personaly believe Troy was right to punch him anybody agree? lol hey how bout u tell me by clicking the blueish/greenish button down below that says review this story plz nd ty MWAH**


	7. Hanging Out Plus Theories

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 6

The next night was gang night. Not in the violent way but the entire gang went out for a fun night together.

Gabriella was sitting in the backseat of Taylor's car as the girls drove to meet the boys at the mall. Since it was a school night, they didn't wanna be out to late, so they decided on something easily simple.

"So did you talk to Troy after last night," Shar asked her.

"No," Gabriella said, looking out the window. "And I don't plan on talking to him."

"So you're just gonna ignore your best friend," she asked.

"Yep," Gabriella said, not feeling one bit guilty.

"Not a good idea," Sharpay suggested. "But whatever, your life."

They got out the car and walked to wear the boys were waiting by the fountains.

Troy smiled at Gabi but she looked the other way. Troy sighed as they started walking.

Troy walked up behind Gabriella. "Come on," he said poking her side lightly as she turned to glare then moved away.

"You can't stay mad at me forever," Troy insisted, poking her again.

"Who says that and stop."

Troy moved his arms around Gabriella's waist. "Brie, you know you wanna talk to me."

"No I don't," Gabriella insisted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, you do," he replied, tickling her.

She cracked a smile, but the caught herself, trying to move away from him. He held her back and continued tickling her.

Gabriella, unable to hide her smile this time, started laughing and tried to fight his hands away. "Troooooooooy, s…top!"

"Make me," he smiled, as people started to stop and stare, thinking they were a couple.

"Troooy," she whined again, making more people stare.

He finally stopped and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry."

Gabi smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Consider yourself forgiven, but you have to do something to make it up to me."

"Ahh," Troy groaned. "I knew there would be some consequences.

"Yes," Gabriella replied sternly. "Now, I want…shopping. One day out and you drive me wherever I wanna go."

Troy rolled his eyes, but nodded his head. "Deal."

"Yes," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Sharpay sighed. "You guys are crazy. C'mon time to shop."

--

7 friends sat in the living room of Troy Bolton's house, wondering why they were here and where Gabriella was.

"Troy, what's this about," Taylor asked, mad that she was missing decathlon practice for what, she didn't know.

"Yea, man," Zeke added. "You called us here for some stupid meeting and I gotta get home to make that cake for my mom's birthday. And I promised her a cake so if mom doesn't get her cake…"

"Enough about the damn cake, Zeke," Sharpay snapped. "Troy obviously has something important to say or else we wouldn't be here."

Almost instantly the entire gang got quiet. No one said a word as they all turn to Troy expectantly.

"Um, thanks Shar," Troy said as she sent a big grin toward him in response. "Well, I got you guys here because of Gabriella, partly, and…Bryan. I um, Chad and I witnessed Bryan kinda cheating on Gabs while she was in Paris and I just get the feeling that he's gonna hurt her."

They all looked a little confused and Kelsi spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know she thinks that he's Mr. Perfect and I don't wanna see her get crushed when it turns out differently."

"Did you tell Gabs this?" Jason asked.

"How could I? Plus I tried but Gabriella just shut me out."

"So that's what she was so pissed about the other night," Sharpay asked and Troy nodded. "She said you guys had a fight about you hitting Bryan but she didn't say why you did it."

"I….I had reason to believe that Bryan was hitting her," Troy said nervously. "I asked her about it, but she denied it, so when I decided to do something about it she got mad."

"You really think he's hurting her," Ryan asked, concerned.

"Yea, I mean the bruise…"

"She told us she walked into a door," Taylor interrupted.

Troy looked at her sadly. "You believed that, because I don't. I know her too well; I can see it in her eyes. And the worst part is she convinced herself that she loves him."

"Look man, if you truly believe that that jerk is hurting Gabs, we're behind you 100 percent," Chad said as the rest of the gang nodded.

"Thanks guys, just try to look out for her please, I don't wanna lose her."

They all nodded, knowing what do to. It was obvious that this was bothering Troy and they definitely didn't want him doing this all alone.

--

"Hey Gabi," Kelsi sang as she and Taylor walked into Gabriella rooms the next day. They pretended not to see Bryan sitting in the chair as they each gave her a hug.

"Ohh hey guys, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked hugging them back, surprised.

"We came to hand of course," Taylor replied as they sat on either side of her on her bed. "Oh hey Bryan," she said, pretending she just saw him. Kelsi waved slightly.

Bryan nodded once to them. "Hey."

"We're not interrupting are we?" Kelsi asked, hiding the sly smile on her face as she glanced at Tay.

"Uh," Gabriella started, but Bryan cut her off.

"No," he said standing. "I was just about to go, I have plans. Bye baby." He kissed Gabriella on his way out. "Love you. Have fun ladies."

"Love you too," Gabriella called after him.

Taylor looked at Kelsi and made a silent barfing motion and Kelsi giggled.

Gabriella looked at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing, you guys are just really cute," she lied.

"Thanks I guess," She said awkwardly.

"Anyway, Gabi what's good these days?"

"Uh everything I guess."

"And how are you and Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Fine, guys what is this all about?" Gabriella asked a little confused.

"Nothing, we just wanna see how our friend is doing." Kelsi smiled.

"Ok," Gabriella said warily. "You two are up to something but I just don't know what yet."

They both laughed. "Silly Gabs."

She looked at them confused. "Um, ok."

"So," Taylor said, trying to strike up small talk. "You and Bryan have said I love you, that's nice."

"Yea," Gabriella smiled.

"It must feel awesome to be loved by such a great guy?"

"Yep, Bryan's really sweet."

"So, have you two taken the relationship any further?" Kelsi asked, curious.

"As in?"

"Sex," Taylor blurted out, unembarrassed.

Gabriella scrunched her face up. "No, I mean Bryan might be ready, I honestly don't know, but I'm not and he respects that."

"That's sweet," Kelsi cooed, keeping up her fake act. "We're glad you're happy but is there anything out there or anyone out there you'd like to try?"

Gabriella looked at her friends funny. "Umm…"

"There has to be someone out there you imagine being with," Taylor said. "Don't worry, what happens here stays here."

"Actually," Gabriella started as their faces lit up. "I'm not telling you, because you two are crazy."

She stood up and ushered them out the door. "Aww c'mon, there's gotta be someone," Kelsi begging, dying for an answer.

"Maybe, but you're not getting an answer so good luck," she replied leading them down the stairs and outside. "Bye ladies."

She closed the door and shook her head. "Crazy."


	8. Fun Leads to Violence

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 7

Gabriella found herself perched on the couch, curled up in her best friend's side, watching the movie of his choice, Transformers.

She watched as the truck once again transformed into a robot and glanced up to see Troy's face looking so intently lost in the movie. Giggling at his face, she moved closer and tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

"What?" Troy asked confusion evident in his voice as he tore his eyes away from the TV to stare at her.

Gabi shook her head. "Nothing I just find it amazing how no matter how many times you watch this movie it's never enough to make you wanna stop watching it."

Troy laughed at her. "It's a movie about cars and not to mention tons of things get blown up in the process and the comedy level is very high."

She rolled her eyes at his explanation. "Typical male."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he stated, turning back to the movie.

She giggled, reaching over to grab the pillow next to her a smacking him in the head with it. He sat still for a few seconds before he turned to her. "You did not just hit me with a pillow."

"Maybe," she shrugged, moving away from him, but he suddenly tighten his grip around her shoulders. "Troy!"

She knew what was coming next. Before she could even try to get away again, a pillow came in contact with her head, immediately knocking her hair out of its messy bun and down her back.

"Hey!" she gasped, grabbing her pillow and jumping him. "You're so gonna pay." Gabriella climbed onto his lap and attacked him with the pillow as he laughed and tried to protect himself with the pillow he had.

His hands then came in contact with her sides, causing her to stop hitting him and fall back on the couch laughing. "Troy stop!" she shouted as he crawled over and continued tickling her, not listening to her pleas.

"I'll stop when you say sorry."

"Keep…dreaming, Bolton," Gabriella laughed, trying to catch a breath.

Troy laughed and tickled her harder. "You asked for it."

"Ahh!!…please….stop...im begging...you."

"Say 'I'm so very sorry Troy'," he said, enjoying watch her laugh and squirm.

"I'm...so very…sorry...Troy!"

Troy continued tickling her. "Now tell me you love me and I'm the bestest best friend ever."

"Not…a word," she managed to breathe out.

"Gabriella," he warned.

"Ok, ok you're the bestest best friend ever and I love you."

Troy stopped and leant back onto the couch, watching Gabriella as she tried to catch her breath. "I hate you," she said once she could breathe normally again.

"You just said you love me so I'm good," he smiled.

"You butt crack," she said, rolling off the couch and heading into the Bolton kitchen.

Troy smirked, following her. "I believe the correct term is asshole."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him. "That too," she replied opening the fridge as Troy laughed and hopped up on the counter.

Gabriella quickly grabbed some ingredients to make a sandwich and sat them on the counter next to Troy. "If your mom saw you with your butt on her clean counter, she'd kill you," she commented.

"Well mom's not here."

"Aha so when the cat's away the mouse must play?"

"Mice," Troy corrected her.

"No, don't bring me into this. I'm not doing anything wrong," she defended.

Troy leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her onto the counter next to him. "Now you have," he smirked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, hopping off the counter and moving to finish making sandwiches. "What do you want?"

"Ham please," he grinned at her. "Extra mustard, extra mayo."

She shuddered as she grabbed the condiments for the sandwiches. "I still don't see how you can eat mustard on a sandwich or on anything, it's disgusting."

"For you," he says. "Taste awesome to me."

She shook her head. "Typical male."

"You need a new catch phrase," he laughed.

"And soon enough, you're gonna need a new best friend," she replied.

Troy shrugged. "There's always Chad."

"Keep that in mind next time."

"Yea yea," he said as she giggled, handing him his sandwich and going back to make hers. "So," Troy started. "How are things with you and Bryan?"

Gabriella stopped and turned to face Troy. "Don't start," she warned.

"I was just asking a question," he defended.

"I know where this is headed so drop it," Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"Sure."

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON, GET YOUR BUTT OFF OF MY COUNTER!" His mom yelled as she walked in the kitchen with groceries in her hands, causing Troy to drop his sandwich and fall off the counter, startled.

"Told you," Gabriella said in a singsong voice, taking a bite of her now finished sandwich.

"Screw you," Troy replied, bending down to clean the mess.

Gabriella watched as Mrs. Bolton shot Troy a stern look. "You wish you could," she whispered, brushing past him and to Mrs. Bolton. "Hi Mrs. Bolton," she said before disappearing in the living room.

Mrs. Bolton smiled at Gabriella before turning back to her son. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're body parts don't belong on my counter and you're foul language doesn't belong in my house."

"Right sorry mom," he said trashing the food and heading off to get Gabi. "We'll just take it outside."

Mrs. Bolton shook her head at the two teens before putting away the groceries.

--

That night, the two were up in Troy's room, playing poker.

"Aha, royal flush, I win," Gabriella states.

"Kiss my ass," Troy says.

"I would but I have no idea where it's been," she giggled.

A muffled ring was heard throughout the room and Troy sighed, knowing who was calling her. Gabriella shot him a warning glance before digging in her duffle bag to find her phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"If it isn't the sexy girl I call mine," Bryan teased.

"Oh hey," she said, looking over at Troy for his reaction, but she saw him shuffling cards.

"So where are you?"

"Um at Troy's why?"

"Troy's," he said, Gabi hearing the tone of his voice.

"Yea, Troy's."

"Oh well, I just wanted to take you out."

Gabriella sighed. "I'm busy."

"Well you can hang out with him another night can't you?"

"Bryan, I'm not gonna leave," she said quietly. "I was here first and I'm having fun with my best friend."

"Sure sure, just ignore your boyfriend."

"I'm not ignoring you. Is it a crime to wanna hang out with my friends?" Gabriella could feel herself getting angry.

"I'll talk to you later," Bryan said hanging up.

She rolled her eyes, turning back to Troy. "Ready for me to kick your ass again?"

"Oh so funny," Troy smirked. "Can you live up to the words you claim?"

"Watch me," She said, sticking her tongue at him.

A little while later, Gabriella decided to go home. She walked next door and came in to an empty house. Entering her room, she expected to lie down and relax but she came face to face with a very pissed Bryan.

"Bryan?"

"Gabriella."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Bryan looked at her before moving closer. "What do you think is wrong?"

"Look Bryan I'm sorry..." but Gabriella got cut off.

Bryan's hand came in contact with her face. "shut up."

Gabriella stumbled back. "Bryan please."

"Shut up," he shouted. "I'm tired of coming in second."

"It's not a race Bryan, I…"

Bryan cut her off again by punching her hard in the stomach. "I didn't ask you to speak," he said as she crumpled to the floor in pain."

Gabriella whined, holding her stomach. "I'm your boyfriend Gabriella. I shouldn't have to fight for your attention. I shouldn't come in second over him. I mean you treat him like he's your boyfriend rather than a friend. I'm tired of being ignored so you know how we're gonna solve this?"

Gabriella looked up at Bryan with tears in her eyes.

He smiled at her. "we're gonna eliminate the problem," he said, bringing his foot hard into her stomach, causing her to yell out in pain.

"I promise you baby," he said, bending down next to her and stroking her hair before yanking her up by it. "when I'm done, your never gonna wanna hang out with Troy again, because you know what happens when you do."

Bryan then violently threw her against the wall. "I love you so much, babe. That's the only reason I'm doing this," he said standing over her.

Gabriella cried silently as Bryan "taught her a lesson" as he liked to call it. But what could she do. It hurt and he was so much stronger than her. He even threatened her about saying anything to anyone. She couldn't sit there and take this, but she didn't have choice. If she even opened her mouth, he would cause her more pain and she didn't want that. The only way to get on his good side was to do exactly what he wanted and try not to get him mad. At this point, Gabriella knew she was in a fight for her health. One that she would not win, at least not without help.


	9. A Friend and Talking

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 8

Gabriella's POV

I lay in bed the next morning wondering what excuse I was gonna use this time. Bryan's hits inflicted way too much pain this time. It practically hurt to breathe. The bruises were bigger and the pain was worse.

It hurt to move so I just lay there at 8:15, trying not to stir or breathe. My ribs were killing me. I could've sworn they were broken but what did I know, I wasn't a doctor.

Seconds later, my dad came in the room. "Ella, honey, get dressed you're gonna be late for school."

When I didn't more or give a reply, I heard him step closer. "Ella, baby, what's wrong?"

Lucky I had thrown some ratty old sweats over myself or the bruises could've been visible to him seconds after he entered.

"Nothing," I managed to say, still trying not to let him get close enough to me.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

He lightly patted my side and then left the room. Even though it was an extremely light pat, it hurt like hell. My skin was very sensitive at the moment. I slowly climbed out of bed and moved to the bathroom to run the water for a hot bath. Every step hurt but I managed to try and ignore the pain.

I focused on getting my sweatshirt over my head, without causing too much pain by moving my arms. When I successfully removed my shirt, and I was standing in my undershirt, I started on my pants.

I stopped when I saw a reflection that wasn't my own in the mirror. I turned to him cautiously to see the solemn look on his face. He stepped closer to me, moving his hand gently across the bruises on my arm. I winced as he touched them and then watched as he pulled his hands back as they clenched up.

"Troy," I started, but I never got the chance to finish.

"Why are you letting him do this to you?"

I looked at him, not saying anything and avoiding making eye contact.

"Brie?"

I felt the tears start to leak out of my eyes as he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, don't cry."

I ignored his words and continued to cry into his shoulder, not caring too much about the pain anymore. It seemed as though when Troy was touching me, it made everything better.

"How about you take a bath, try to feel a little better and I'll take give you a ride to school?" He asked, pulling back from our hug.

I looked at the clock with a wary expression. It was already 8:30, which meant the bell was just ringing and we were already late.

Troy must have noticed this because he turned to look at the clock and he smiled. "We're already late so what does another half hour matter?"

I smiled shyly at his answer. Typical Troy. I nodded and took a deep breath as he left the bathroom, closing the door lightly behind him.

--

I came out of the bathroom in jeans, my dream, create, and live shirt and my ugg boots. I put my flower studs in my ear and grabbed the pink best friends necklace off the dresser that I had gotten from Troy as a birthday present 4 years ago.**(outfit link in profile as usual lol)** He had the same exact one in blue so we matched. It was originally supposed to be 2 pink chains and he was supposed to keep one, but he hadn't wanted to wear pink jewelry so he just bought two sets. I smiled at the memory before Troy came over to me.

"You ok?" He asked, with concern evident in his voice and his eyes.

I nodded smiling and fingering the necklace. "Should I put on something longer?" I asked holding my arms out so he could see my shirt. "To cover…" I trailed off, looking up at his face.

He shook his head before, gently grabbing my hand. "No you're fine, c'mon."

When rode in a comfortable silence to school. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder back to Bryan. What would things be like? What would Troy do when he saw Bryan? Eventually they lingered on the fact that things were always awkward with us. I had been doing that a lot lately; comparing Bryan to Troy. I couldn't help myself though, it's just the way things worked in my head.

When we reached school, Troy opened my door and held his hand out for me. "Madam," he said, making me giggle. He knew just was to do to cheer me up. Just then we heard the warning bell ring, meaning we had missed homeroom and first period and were going to be late for second. Troy grabbed my hand and we ran laughing trying to make in to English class.

--

At lunch, I made my way down the hallway, dumping my books from my morning classes into my locker. Taylor suddenly popped up out of nowhere with Sharpay standing right behind her.

"Hey Gabi," she said, making me jump slightly and I turned.

"God, give me a heart attack will you," I said, closing my locker.

"Sorry," she apologized, smiling as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Why are you so smiley today?" I asked turning to see Sharpay smiling also. They were up to something.

"Nothing," Taylor said, continuing her smiling. I looked at her strangely as we sat at our usual lunch table, which was empty since the guys were probably finishing up practice and Kelsi was working her lunch composing something for Darbus with the help of choreography from Ryan.

I rolled my eyes but then Sharpay's face turned serious as she looked at me. "So why were you and Troy boy late today?"

I stopped and turned to her in shock. "How did you know we were late?"

"It's all over school," Taylor replied. "Plus neither of you were in homeroom."

"Everyone in your English class is talking about how you guys walked in late and laughing together."

"Oh," I said, feeling myself blushing.

Taylor and Sharpay stared at me in amusement. "So what were you two doing?"

I felt myself blushing again as I looked away. "God, you two need to stop. He's my best friend and it's been that way since kindergarten and it's gonna stay that way."

"If you say so," Taylor rolled her eyes as Sharpay giggled.

"Guys, it's never gonna happen so keep dreaming."

"What's never gonna happen?" Troy asked as he Jason and Zeke took a seat at the table.

"Nothing," I answered quickly as Taylor and Sharpay looked away wide eyed.

Troy raised his eyebrows at me curiously. "Nothing," I repeated. "Just girl talk, trust me you don't wanna know."

"Ok," he answered warily, not bothering to ask me again.

After school, the girls and I decided that we were gonna stay and watch they guys practice. We sat on the bleachers, chatting barely paying attention to what the boys were doing.

"So," Sharpay said, after a few seconds when it had gotten quiet.

I looked at her. "So what."

"Nothing, I'm just wondering what's going on with you and Troy."

I gave her a serious look. "Didn't we have this conversation at lunch?"

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't," She replied. "But I want a truthful answer."

I rolled my eyes. "As much as you may not believe it, it was a truthful answer."

"Oh, c'mon Gabs," Kelsi begged. We filled her in on everything she had missed at lunch during study hall. "You can't tell us that you don't think about it sometimes?"

"To be honest," I sighed. "I've never really thought of him that way…that is until now."

"What do you mean until now?" Taylor asked me, confused. "What changed?"

I bit my lip, not wanting to tell them about last night. I wanted to keep this a secret between me and Troy and unfortunately Bryan. I shook my head, smiling. "Nothing, I guess I'm just having mixed feelings."

--

Walking home that afternoon after parting with the gang I began to think. About Bryan and I in particular. Things were horrible; there was no sense in denying it. I don't know what I was doing with him anymore.

On one hand, my heart was telling me that I truly did love him, like he claimed he loved me, but on the other, the bruises and pain on my body were telling me to get out. I couldn't believe I was convincing myself he loved me. If he did love me, I wouldn't be scared to make him angry, I wouldn't be afraid of him hurting me, he wouldn't be hurting me. He convinced me that it was all for love, but when you love someone you can't bear to see them or let alone cause them pain.

Was what we had real? Was Bryan truly in love with me? Could I stay with him any longer?

My thoughts were swirling around in my head like flying kites. I knew I couldn't bear to be in a relationship with Bryan anymore. Being his girlfriend was causing me pain both mentally and physically. I knew that if I let this continue, if I let him continue to cause me harm, he would one day end up killing me or putting me in the hospital.

I walked up my front steps, wondering what I should do. I grabbed my keys from my bag and attempted to open the door when a voice cut me off.

"Gabriella!" I turned to see Bryan running up to me with a smile on his face. "Hey babe," he said, leaning down and kissing me softly. "I tried to make it so we could walk home together but practice ran a little late."

I took him in for a second. The way he would stand, the clothes he wore, the way he looked at me, and the way he would kiss me. It just made me melt inside. It was times like these when I became so vulnerable to his abilities. These were some of the reasons why I was rethinking breaking up with him, that and the fear of what he would do when the anger of being dumped got to him.

"Hey," I replied, smiling as if nothing was wrong as I turned to stick my key in the door and I opened it soundlessly. Bryan followed me into the house and we dropped our bags by the door, him trailing behind me as I walked in the kitchen for a snack. He sat himself on one of the stools and watched me wordlessly.

I caught him staring at me as I found myself a bag of unsalted pretzels and some peanut butter, my favorite junk food snack. "Bry, you ok?"

He seemed to be in a daze and he suddenly looked at me as if he were seeing me for the first time. "Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

I shook my head, stuffing another peanut butter covered pretzel in my mouth. "You seemed like you were worried about something or lost in thought. Like you needed something important or wanted to talk about something."

He sighed before coming around the counter to stand in front of me. I stood with my mouth full of pretzels and he took my hands as soon as they were empty. I chewed and swallowed quickly, confused at his sudden change in moods. "Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you, or better yet a favor I have to ask you."

"Um, ok?" I said, as more of a question than answering him.

"Well, baby look," he looked at me seriously. "I know you've told me millions of times that there's nothing going on between you and Troy, but..."

"Because there isn't," I cut him off, already sensing where this was going.

"Look Gabriella, I just…I want some reassurance of it. I don't wanna be the jealous boyfriend type, but... it would really calm my nerves if you could try and stay away from Troy."

I felt the jar of peanut butter I was holding slip out of my hands immediately, crashing to the floor and breaking into tiny little pieces at my feet. "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!?!" I screamed in disbelief, feeling as if the word's I never thought anyone would ask me, come out of his mouth and pierce my ears, settling into my head, giving me my moment of pure shock that I didn't want to handle.


	10. Gabi's Realization

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 9

Gabriella couldn't believe her ears. Did he just ask her to stay away from Troy? Was he insinuating that she just drop her best friend? Gabriella shook her head violently. "I can't do that."

Bryan looked at her with anger evident on his face. "What do you mean you can't do it? It's simple: stay away from Troy."

"I'm not gonna do it," Gabriella refused. "You're asking me to stop being friends with my best friend and it's not gonna happen." She turned away from him, fuming.

Bryan's hand grabbed at hers a few seconds later and turned her back around so she was staring into the fire in his eyes. "You do what I tell you to, you got it?"

"No I don't got," Gabriella said, pulling her arm back angrily. "Because I won't do it, end of story. Now I think you should go."

Bryan stood for a few minutes shocked at the way Gabriella was speaking to him. She never tried let alone thought about speaking to him that way. He nodded before slowly backing out of the kitchen. "I'll see you in school tomorrow babe. But like I said, I don't want you around Troy and you know the consequences if you don't listen to me," he said, exiting the house with a slam of the front door.

Gabriella stood in the kitchen for a few minutes after rolling her eyes. Was that supposed to scare her into listening to him? She sighed putting away the junk food and heading up to her room. She knew this was the one thing she couldn't do. Hitting her and beating her was one thing, but bringing her best friend into things touched a nerve. She knew she couldn't stay away from Troy, she loved Troy. She loved Troy more than she thought she did.

--

The next day, Gabriella walked into school, more worried than usual, wearing jeans, converses, a twilight t-shirt, a bite me Edward shoulder bag and sporting a pin that said 'I kissed a vampire and I liked it'. Her note notebook, which had numerous doodles in it including various twilight ones, was situated in her bag.** (all of this in link in profile) **She snuck up behind they brown haired boy standing at his locker and hugging him by the waist from behind, making him jump.

"Whoa, Brie, Jesus you scared me," Troy said, watching Gabriella laugh at his reaction. "You think that was funny?"

"Very," she giggled, before Troy gave her a light noogie**(sp?)**. She gasped, poking his side. "Jerk."

He laughed and closed his locker then turned and noticed her outfit. "Uhh, very decked out in twilight today huh?"

"Hey, don't hate," Gabriella defended. "It's the best saga ever!"

Troy chuckled. "You honestly think I'd be jealous of a book and its fictional characters?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You're just mad because Edward is the sexiest thing alive...or just about** (nd ladies I think u kno hoo im tlkin about *cough *zac efron *cough* lol)**.

Troy opened his mouth wide with shock. "Are you saying I'm not sexy?"

"Edward is sexier," She answered.

"Edward is sexier, oh so funny. Why lie?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Who said I was lying? Ask Tay."

Taylor, who happened to be standing a few feet away, heard Gabi's statement. "Ask me what?"

Gabriella turned to her. "Isn't Edward just about the sexiest thing alive…I mean if he were alive?"

"Duh," Taylor replied rolling her eyes and making her way to homeroom.

Gabriella smirked at Troy as he rolled his eyes, pushing her forward into the classroom. "You win this round, Ms. Montez, but just you wait."

Gabriella grinned wide at him before taking her seat just as the bell rang.

--

Bryan watched from a distance as Bolton hugged all up on his girlfriend. The blood was boiling in his veins as he watched them eat lunch together with the rest of their friends. She never sat with him at lunch, always with Bolton and the basketball guys. It made him so angry and sick to his stomach. Why the hell was he so close to Gabriella? It was as if he could snatch her from his hands at any minute he wanted to. If killed him to see Gabriella act as if Troy was her boyfriend and not him. It was evident that he had feelings for her and she felt had feelings toward him too even if she didn't realize it. This was gonna go on no longer. Bryan wasn't gonna let Bolton take his girl from him right under his nose. IF he did, all the secrets and lies that he knew would come out and Gabriella would know the truth and he wasn't gonna let that happen, no matter what. No matter what it took.

--

Gabriella's POV

After school, after getting a ride home from Troy, I walked to Bryan house to hopefully talk to him about the conversation we had the previous day. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Bryan answered with a smile on his face like he was expecting me.

"Baby," He said, leaning down and planting a passionate kiss on my lips that almost made me faint. I really did love this boy**(or she thinks she does smh)**.

"Hey," I replied, feeling a huge grin spread across my face.

"What are you doing here?" Bryan asked as my smile faltered a little. He didn't want me here? "No babe," he said as if he'd read my mind, but he really read my face. "it's not that I don't want you here, it's just I wasn't expecting you. I mean I have the football team in the other room."

Realization dawned on me. "Oh well I could leave, I mean it's…"

"No of course I don't want you to leave," he said, pulling me into the living room.

As we entered, I noticed that not only was half the football team situated in Bryan's living room but there were a few of the slutty cheerleader perched on the couch and on players laps. When I saw this I was glad I stayed because I suddenly became possessive. I wondered how many of these sluts actually tried to hit on Bryan when I wasn't there. And how many did traps did Bryan actually fall into?

Bryan quickly found an empty spot on the couch, pulling me to sit on him. A few of the players mumbled hellos to me but then went right back to playing the video game they were so engrossed in. I noticed a few of the cheerleaders glaring at me, which led me to believe they were obviously pissed because their attempts to flirt with Bryan were dead since his girlfriend showed up but I really didn't care.

As the gathering continued on, I got to talking to some of the cheerleaders after they got over the whole not being able to flirt with Bryan thing. I wasn't friends with any of them and I doubted I would be, they were just keeping me company, people to talk to instead of having to listen to Bryan and the boys ramble on and on about sports. Somehow in between talking about our nail beds and gossiping about people(me just listening and nodding every once in a while), we ended up on the topic of the guys on the basketball team. One of the hottest guys being named the captain Troy Bolton.

I had no idea how we got on the topic of Troy, but I didn't exactly try to change the subject. Every girl in the room knew that I was friends with Troy and they continued on and on about how hot and how fantastic and how amazingly cute he was, seeing no threat from me because I was with Bryan.

As they named everything single thing that fit Troy and his personality, I thought back to all the times w had together. The harmless flirting, the sweet, loving, kind guy he was, the fantastic best friend to me, and the incredibly hot, popular basketball star and captain. It was then thinking back on all the memories of him and listening to these girls gush about him that I realized I loved Troy Bolton much more than I should. He was my best friend and I loved him, but the love I started to feel was leaning more toward an attraction. Like the attraction I had with Bryan when we first starting dating.

Sitting on Bryan's couch, my eyes widen when everything finally sunk in. I was attracted to Troy Bolton in more than a friendly way. No wait, scratch that…I was in love with Troy Bolton.


	11. Friends or Not?

**A/N: ok i had like major writers block but i finally got it out and i have to give a shout out to BP(aka RandomReader101) she helped me get motivated and with alot of the stuff towards the end b/c i lost my concentration nd actually she gave me like 5, 6 lines nd she helps me every week nd i love her mucho hehe so big thx 2 her without her well...u wudnt b reading this right now so b happy! anyway on with that chapter**

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 10

Troy's POV

I sat the next day, watching Gabriella with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. She seemed as if she was avoiding me lately. I went next door to give her a ride this morning and her mom had told me she already left. That was a little odd to me because she usually waited for me or told me when Bryan was taking her.

I saw her at her locker this morning, but when I went to say hello, she made an excuse and rushed away from me before I could say anything in response. I tried talking to her throughout the day, but there was always the interrupting and the whole having class thing.

As I watched Gabriella, not only did I have hate toward Bryan, from taking her from me, but I also had a feeling he was why she was avoiding me. I loved Gabriella, so much more than I should and I couldn't stop.

It was pretty evident to the entire gang what Bryan was doing to her now, but I was the only one that confronted her. They guys were constantly watching, making sure that he didn't her to bad and the girls were watching out for any suspicious behavior between the two of them.

I tried to figure out how to do more for Gabi. I didn't wanna see her hurt, not at all, but she made me promise to let it go. I wouldn't exactly let it go, but I'd make her believe I did.

I walked over to their table and quickly rested my hands over Gabriella eyes, motioning for the girls not to say anything as they giggled.

"Guess who," I told her, still covering her eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know. Could it be a certain boy whose name starts with a T and ends in Roy?"

"Ah darn," I said in mock disappointment as I removed my hands and she turned to smile at me. "How'd you know?"

"Oh I don't know, your voice, your hands. Oh wait, maybe it was the championship ring on your finger," she gasped, smirking.

"You got me," I said, holding my hands up before sitting beside her. "So what's up ladies?"

"Eating lunch obviously," Taylor answered me.

"Well thank you Ms. Smarty," I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Hey you asked," She defended.

"Well as much as I would like to stay here I just came over here to steal Brie, so my lady," I said, holding out my hand for Gabriella.

She giggled and shook her head, taking my hand. "I'll bring her back soon," I promised the girls.

"Oh take your time," I heard Sharpay say from behind us and then I heard her shriek. "Oww! What I was just saying."

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Gabriella asked as we made our way down the hallway.

"I didn't," I confessed. "I just wanted to hang out with my best friend, is that a crime?"

"No but…"

"No buts, let's go," I said, pulling her along to my secret spot.

She sat on the bench next to me on the rooftop, looking a little nervous.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, which led me to believe something was wrong with her. As long as we had been friends there had never been an awkward silence between us or a moment when we didn't know what to say. There was most definitely never a time when she felt nervous around me either or vice versa, but I guess this was a time of changes for both of us.

"Brie?" I questioned her silence at the same time she spoke.

"Troy, there's something I need to say..."

"Oh sorry," She said, immediately.

"No you first."

She started playing with her hands. "Well um, it's about us…"

I got the teeniest bit excited when I thought she could be ready to say something to me. Maybe I wasn't the only one in this friendship that felt we should be more.

"What about us," I encouraged her to go on.

"Well…about us being friends."

I nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"I really…being friends with you is amazing and you know I love you, more than anything but uh…Bryan doesn't want me hanging out with you anymore," she blurted out immediately looking down and avoiding my gaze.

Gabriella's POV

I looked down quickly after I said this. I don't know what was suddenly causing me to get all shy around him, but I didn't like it too much.

Troy cleared his throat and I felt him move on the bench. He was staring out over the roof and I instantly felt bad for telling him this. "Troy, it's not like I don't want to be friends with you, it's just Bryan had insecurities..."

"So this is about your boyfriend's insecurities?" Troy snapped, causing me to jump slightly at his tone." And I'm supposed to stop my life because of him."

"No, Troy, I just…"

"You what Brie? I mean I honestly can't believe you're listening to him."

"I don't have a choice," I said, tears starting to flow freely down my face.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice? He doesn't control you." Troy said, his voice getting louder.

Troy, believe me when I say this is harder on me than it is on you," I tried pleading with him. "Troy, the last thing I need for you to do is stop living your life but if you care about my well being.....you'll....you'll stop talking to me. It's for the best."

I looked up at Troy face to see him trying to control his anger and I knew he had every right to be mad at me. "HOW IS THIS FOR THE BEST??!!!??" He yelled, and I could tell he was getting angrier by the second.

I sighed, knowing I had no other choice. I loved Troy and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him, especially with these newfound feelings I was feeling toward him now. I couldn't stay friends with him, not while I was with Bryan, it would hurt us both.

I simply turned around; lifting up the back of my shirt to reveal a big bruise that I knew was resting on my back before speaking again. "Because it will put an end to this". I looked at Troy stunned face and then turned and left his standing there. It was getting worse, so worse that it had come to terms that I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to, but it did, and there was no way around it.

--

"SHE HAS WHAT ON HER BACK," Sharpay screeched at Troy the next day in the lunchroom. Heads turned toward their table and he quickly shushed her.

"There were bruises on her back?" Taylor asked alarmed.

Troy simply nodded. Chad slammed down his drink and stood up. "That's it, I'm kicking his ass."

"Chad, stop," Troy called behind him. "As much as you and I both wanna hurt him, we can't."

"And why not?"

"Because it will only make things worse. Think about what might happen if he finds out she told me. He might just hurt her more."

"Yea, but think about this Troy, if we beat his ass to a pulp, he won't touch her," Chad, replied getting impatient.

"Chad, listen to him, he's right," Taylor, said, siding with Troy. "Plus you can't fight him now, you'll get suspended."

Chad sighed, defeated. "So then what do we do?"

"Can't we go to the police," Kelsi asked.

"We can, but who's to say he won't still hurt her?"

"Screw that," Sharpay said. "You're just gonna sit there and let him beat her half to death? No I say we come up with a plan that involves all of us and Bryan and me and my 7 inch heels, connected with his face."

"Sharpay, calm down," Troy spoke to her. "I'll get a plan and it won't involve beating him to a pulp or bashing his face with heels…at least not yet."

**A/N: ok one more thing b4 i leev u alone REVIEW lol**


	12. Comforting and Wanting Him

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 11

Gabriella sat at her desk, thinking about what she told Troy. She still couldn't believe she told him, after everything that happened. She didn't wanna stick around to see what Troy had to say, but she was pretty sure he wanted to rip Bryan to shreds. Gabi was pretty certain that the only thing keeping him from beating the shit out of Bryan were their friends.

She knew he had already told the gang, mainly because of the looks of sympathy and hurt that she was receiving whenever she came around. She was barely around her friends anymore and as a result of that, things with Bryan had just a little better. He liked that she wasn't spending a whole bunch of time with Troy, which made him feel better about lots of things. And luckily he had stopped hitting her; things had just stopped getting violent after a while.

Gabriella knew that would probably start up again as soon as things with her friends and Troy got better. She glanced down at her fone to see it ringing on the table.

_Troy_

Gabriella wasn't sure if she should answer it. She had no idea what Troy wanted to say to her. This had probably been the longest they had gone without talking to each other. It had been almost 5 days. Usually with the two of them, one of them couldn't stay mad at each other long. Everytime they had a fight or argued with each other, the silence and the avoiding only lasted for about 7 hours at the most and that was when one called the other and apologized and then they both apologized making them laugh and forget what they were even fighting about.

Sighing, Gabriella pressed the accept button on her phone and slowly brought the phone up to her ear. She sat silently not saying anything.

Troy, who could hear her breathing on the other side of the phone, spoke first. "Hey Brie"

Gabriella stayed silent, staring straight ahead, trying her best not to say anything to him, even though she wanted to.

"I'm not stupid, I know you're there. Talk to me please."

"No."

"Aha," Troy chuckled. "You talked to me."

"That was a mistake," Gabriella protested. "I'm hanging up..."

"No wait, Brie, listen. About Friday, what you showed me…"

Gabriella sighed, getting up from her chair and moving over to her canopy bed, trying her hardest to listen to Troy, without interrupting him.

"Ok I know it must have taken a lot to show me that, but Gabriella you can't let him do that to you."

Gabriella stuttered a little. He barely called her by her full name, so that meant he must be serious. "There's nothing to do about it. What happens, happens, Troy. He's my boyfriend."

"Yea," Troy replied, getting irritated. "But that doesn't mean he controls you and he can't abuse you."

"He's not abusing me," Gabriella argued, frustrated. "And even if he is, what am I supposed to do about it."

"Try telling someone."

"I think you've already handled that one for me Troy," she sighed. "Just leave it alone ok?"

"How am I supposed to leave it alone, when my best friend is getting beat by her boyfriend? You need to get help, Brie."

"I don't need to get help. What makes you think I want help anyway?" Tears started spilling from her eyes as she sat on the bed.

Troy sighed. "Because I'm looking right at you Brie."

Gabi's head popped up and she looked out through her balcony to Troy's window, seeing him standing there looking directly at her.

"Let me help you," he said softly.

Gabriella felt more tears and she wiped them away, nodding now that she knew Troy could see her.

She needed help and she was gonna get it from the ones she loved most.

--

Gabriella's POV

I woke up in the morning, feeling an extreme amount of body heat than I usually do. Lifting my head I realized that Troy was lying next to me and I was in his arms. He was still sleeping when I remembered everything last night.

_Troy and I sat on the phone in silence for a few minutes after before he hung up and I watched him climb out his window and make his way over the fence into my backyard. I walked over to my balcony and watched him as he climbed up, then I opened the doors, letting him in._

_Immediately, he walked over and pulled me into a hug, letting me cry on his shoulder. We stood standing there for about a half hour, before I felt myself getting sleepy. I rested my head on his shoulder as my tears dried and my sobs became silent. Troy must have noticed me falling asleep, because he picked me up and carried me over to my bed, resting me down on the queen sized bed and crawling in beside me._

_As soon as he was lying beside me, I cuddled up into him, not wanting to let go. I rested my head on Troy's chest, breathing in his familiar scent. Lying there for a few seconds, I wondered why I wasn't with Troy. He was always there for me even when I didn't want him to be. He was always trying to help me with something even if I didn't want help, but I needed it. He had been with me through thick nd thin. He was my best friend and my knight and shining armor. I'd known him since I was 4 and he was everything I could hope for. _

_When I thought about when I was younger and I used to love Cinderella. I always wanted to be a princess and I wanted a guy to fit the description of prince charming when I grew up. Troy used to play with me back then. I'd dress up as a princess and he'd pretend to be my prince charming until I found one. Little did Troy know, today he fit the place. Troy was my prince charming._

_I felt his hand that was wrapped under me, holding me close to him, start rubbing my back soothingly and his other went up to my hair, gently running his hands through it softly and kissing my forehead. I loved it when he did this. He knew exactly how to calm me down and what to do when I wasn't feeling well and he knew everything about me. He loved me regardless of the mistakes and flaws I made. I couldn't help but wonder if I meant this much to him as he did to me._

_Letting him stroke my hair and back softly, I tried to curl myself closer and fell asleep in his arms, dreaming only about him for once._

I smiled up at Troy's sleeping face. He made me forget everything. All my worries and fears went down the toilet when he was with me, making me fell as if I were on top of the world. I moved myself closer to Troy's sleeping figure and gently nuzzled my nose against his shirt.

I felt him moving and stretch slightly, before he moved his arms and stretched them above his head. I lay there quietly as he woke up yawning and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he finally looked down and noticed me still lying there.

I smiled and moved my head slowly back to rest beneath his head on his chest and his arms moved back around me. "Morning boob," I giggled.

"Boob?" he asked, pulling away and eyeing me.

"Yes, your new name is boob," I giggled again at his face.

He narrowed his eyes and the hand resting on my back, reached over to pinch my side.

"Hey," I shrieked. "Meany."

"That's what you get," He stretched again a moved so that the warmth from his body heat was gone and he moved to sit up. I watched him reach into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He checked the time and then closed his phone, turning back to me.

"Let me guess you have to get home," I smiled, going over to pick out some clothes to wear.

"Yea, but Brie," he walked up behind me. "Remember what I said ok?"

"Yes Troy," I said, turning around and jumping a little, not realizing Troy was standing that close to me. My face was staring straight across at Troy chest and I tilted my head up to look him in the eye. Damn him for being so tall. Looking up into his eyes, I saw something I had never seen before. There was sort of like this sparkle in his eyes, making them shine brighter than ever. And I liked it.

Before I could comprehend what I was doing, I found myself leaning in and connecting our lips, slowly and softly. The sparks shot through me like a bolt of electricity, but I liked it way too much to stop.

I wasn't stopping or complaining and much to my defense neither was Troy and I was happy with it that way.

**A/N: ok itz 11:38pm where i am, my body is sore nd i can barely keep my eyes open right now, let alone type but i figured i owed it 2 u 2 get this out b4 the weekend was over seeing as how i already kno im goin 2 b super nxt weekend..nd dont ask y im so tired already i've been up since 7:30 this morn. well anyhoo i have skewl in about 8 or 9 hrs so im gonna crash nd burn b/c all my energy is practically gone now hope u enjoy nd REVIEW so i can read all those wonderful things you have 2 say wen i check my email agen on fri...if not during the week but wed at tha earliest b/c 2moro nd tues r gonna b rlly busy 4 me nd it depends on how the rest of the week is so anyway enerybar=1% so im outie toodles! **


	13. Planning

**A/N: whew! ok so i started this friday night, got sidetracked went out today until 5 then came home, tlked 2 the friends nd then started working on finishing this around 7 or 6 nd itz 4 minutes 2 1030 as i write this nd im already finished lol i nvr expected that but yay! so i was so excited i came 2 post not even 12 seconds after i finished the chapter i think i owe it 2 u guys b/c i had the stomach flu 4 2 days this past week nd i was home nd i wanted 2 write sooo bad but i didnt have the heart or energy to b/c i jus felt so bad nd i was starvin myself b/c my stomach would not hold any food so by the time it was over i was eatin like a pig cuz i was extremely hungry anyhoo i've been busy with hw nd other stuff nd i have a project due monday so im not sure if ill get another ch out this weekend but i'll try nd quick heads up the second week of march i am taking my math state exam! erg i am not whiz in math but surprisingly im getting a 97 average in math (very shocking i kno) but im gonna try 2 keep that up so that second week of march i will have no hw but i wont update b/c ill b too busy studying anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 12

Gabriella sat by herself in the library the next week, hoping to get some homework done. After the whole kissing Troy thing, they didn't speak much about it. Troy had to leave to make it to where he needed to on time and it seemed too awkward to just bring it up out of nowhere into a conversation.

Neither of them wanted to talk about the subject either, although it was fairly clear how they felt about each other now. Gabriella had to focus on Bryan. Troy was still wondering about how to help her break up with him and let him down gently without getting herself hurt in the process.

Sharpay and Taylor walked in the library, catching sight of Gabriella and instantly rushing over and sitting on either side of her.

"Brie!" Sharpay squeaked, only to be shushed by the librarian, lurking around silently. "Sorry," She whispered before turning back to her friend. "Anyway, Brie. We have major news."

"Gigantic news," Taylor put in.

Sharpay glanced over at her warily. "Let me do this Tay."

"Hey, I have a right to say something too."

"Yea, but..."

"Ok, can one of you just tell me what the news is," Gabriella interrupted.

"Right, sooo... they've picked the theme for prom."

Gabriella stared at her curiously. "Is that all, Shar?"

"Well yea, but I haven't told you what the theme is yet," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "They have picked the theme as a Cinderella Story, don't ask why, but it seems kinda sweet."

"Uh, ok."

"Gabriella Montez, you obviously don't get what I'm trying to say to you," Sharpay scolded.

Gabriella glanced confused at Taylor, who just sat back quietly while Sharpay over reacted. "I don't," she answered meekly.

"It means dress shopping, well actually everything shopping!" Sharpay gushed. "We have to start early, before everything is gone. We have to make sure everything is perfect and set and that there will be no last minute mess up and disturbances. I mean prom HAS to be perfect Gabs."

Gabriella shook her head. "Shar, prom is like 5 months away."

"I tried telling her that," Taylor commented, before Sharpay shot her a glare.

"You: be quiet," she pointed to Taylor. "And you: be more excited." She pointed to Gabriella.

"Sharpay, please. We'll have plenty of time to figure it out later but let's just get through now, now, ok?"

"Whatever," She answered, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "So what's up with you and…him?" Sharpay said the last part in disgust.

Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes. "It's ok to say his name Shar, and I know you guys know about everything thanks to Troy."

Taylor sighed. "That's a relief, but what isn't, is the situation at hand. How could you let him do that Gabs?"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella expectantly, waiting for an answer. Gabriella hesitated slightly, before she gave her answer.

"Because I believed all the lies he fed me," she shook her head. "I actually thought he loved me, but I was just being extremely foolish."

Taylor moved her arm around Gabi. "Hey, you're not a fool. We all fall for it at least once or twice in life."

"Yea but I was stupid enough to stick around. What was I thinking? Letting him do this to me and not saying anything."

"You're not stupid," Sharpay cut in. "You said it before; you thought you were in love. Now all that needs to be finished is breaking up with him once and for all."

Gabi sighed. "I know, but the big question sitting behind that is how."

Sharpay smiled a mischievous look on her face. "I think I know…"

--

Gabriella sat on her bed after listening to Sharpay's 'Master Plan', looking very skeptical about it.

"So what do you think?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "You sure that will work, Shar?"

"Yea," Gabriella agreed. "I'm not so sure about it."

"Gabriella," Sharpay started. "It's foul proof. Just break up with him. Say it's over and done with, it's that simple."

"I don't know…"

"He won't do anything to you, I know it."

"And how do you know that?" Taylor questioned.

She shrugged. "I just do."

"I just don't think it's the right time to do this," Gabriella mused.

"When's the right time? When he comes close to killing you?"

"No, but..."

"No buts, Montez." Sharpay cut her off. "Break up with Bryan. Call him up, break it off, simple."

Gabi sighed defeated. "Fine," she grumbled, getting up and grabbing her phone from the table and texting Bryan.

_We need 2 talk. Come over _

_Gabi_

"There I texted him, happy?"

"Very," Sharpay smiled, going to hug her friend. "Trust me it will work. Call us after you do it."

Taylor smiled and gave her friend a reassuring hug, before heading out the door behind Sharpay. "Good luck, Brie."

Gabriella started feeling nervous. Something in her gut told her this wasn't going to go well. It wasn't going to happen as planned. She didn't know what would happen yet, but the feeling was telling her it wasn't going to be good.

She sat on her bed and logged on to her laptop pass the time until Bryan came over. She signed on msn, hoping to find someone online to take her mind off things.

As soon as her buddy list popped up in the corner of her screen. She noticed a box pop up with a flashing name across the top.

Gabriella smiled at the fact that he had been waiting for her to sign on.

***Troy*says: there u r**

***Gabi baby*says: waiting 4 me Mr. Bolton?**

***Troy*says: maybe *wink wink***

***Gabi baby*says: lol u loser**

***Troy*says: I know so what r u doing?**

***Gabi baby*says: tlkin 2 u obviously DUH!**

***Troy*says: other than the obvious plz :p**

***Gabi baby*says: ummm sitting?**

***Troy*says: ok smarty do I have 2 come over there and tickle u 2 death?**

***Gabi baby*says: no ty im fine here by myself sitting :D**

***Troy*says: I see u**

***Gabi baby*says: stalkerish much?**

***Troy*says: im looking at u from my window stupid**

***Gabi baby*says: im a far from stupid and that still sounds stalkerish**

***Troy*says: yea yea…**

***Gabi baby*says: im surprised ur home and not out with the guys**

***Troy*says: I was waiting 4 u, haven't spoken 2 u all day**

***Gabi baby*says: aww isn't that sweet?**

***Troy*says: what can I say? Im just that guy**

***Gabi baby*says: stop smirking**

***Troy*says: only if u stop rolling ur eyes :p**

***Gabi baby*says: *rolls eyes* what now?**

***Troy*says: don't make me come over there…**

***Gabi baby*says: sureeeeee**

***Troy*says: ha-ha u know u want me**

Gabriella stopped typing and looked at the screen wide-eyed. He did not just type that.

Troy noticing that Gabriella stopped typing and seeing the look on her face, immediately fixed his mistake.

***Troy*says: to come over there I mean**

***Gabi baby*says: uhh yea**

***Troy*says: so y aren't u doing hw?**

***Gabi baby*says: y aren't u?**

***Troy*says: good point lol**

***Gabi baby*says: lol I know**

Gabriella then heard her mother calling up the stairs. "Gabi, Bryan's here."

She sighed knowing this was the moment of truth. She would break up with him and find out exactly how he would react.

***Gabi baby*says: g2g company**

***Troy*says: what kind of company?**

***Gabi baby*says: the kind u get ttyl**

***Troy*says: bye**

Troy watched Gabriella sign off and then get up, walking over to her balcony doors and smiling slightly at Troy before, closing the curtains. This made Troy wonder exactly what kind of company she was getting.

He got up and walked downstairs, looking out the front window and seeing Bryan's car parked in front of the Montez household. Bryan was over.

That couldn't be good. Why would Gabriella close the curtains…unless she thought something was going to happen. If he so much as touched her in the wrong way Troy wouldn't even know because he couldn't see her. She must have done this purposely, she was going to say something to him that could possibly make him angry, but what could it be.

Suddenly Troy's eyes lit up. Gabriella was going to try to break up with Bryan…on her own.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	14. Hospital & Sunsets

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 13

Gabriella's POV

I led Bryan up to my room and sat quietly on the bed as he watched me intently, giving me looks that I knew meant he was wondering what was up.

"Ok, I better just get straight to why I wanted to talk to you."

I watched him nod, still with that curious look on his face.

"Things between us aren't the way they should be," I started, unsure on how to continue.

"What does that mean?" he asked, looking at me intently.

"It means we need to break up."

I watched his face get blood red with anger. "Break up?"

I saw his fists clenching. "Yes break up. Bryan I can't sit here and let you treat me how you've been treating me. You're hurting me and that's how a boyfriend is supposed to treat his girlfriend."

Bryan gaze turned dark. "Did Bolton put you up to this?".

I quickly turned my head away from him. "No he didn't."

"Stop lying!" Bryan spit at me, grabbing my arm. "What exactly is going on between you and your so-called best friend?"

"Nothing is going on between us," I screamed at him, trying to pull my arm away from him unsuccessfully.

"Yea, nothing's going on between you? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" I felt his arm pulling me closer to him and then as I tried to fight back, he threw me against the wall.

I yelped in pain as he grabbed me by my neck and pulled me up to him. He then dragged me over to the bed. "You're not breaking up with me, you understand?"

I felt him moving his hands down to my private areas and I moved my leg to kick him in that one spot no guy ever wants to be hit at. I slipped out of his grip as he clutched himself, groaning in pain. I ran over to my bathroom, hoping to close the door and lock him out since it was the closet door to me at the moment. I would have run out my room, but I didn't see myself making it.

Before I could even grab the bathroom door, a hand grabbed my hair, yanking me back and I mentally cursed myself for wearing my hair out today. Bryan pushed me up hard against the wall, punching and kicking at me.

"You're such a bitch!" He yelled at me.

I could only whimper as he continued to beat me. "You're gonna get exactly what you deserve and I'm going to give it to you," he whispered in my ear, continuing to cause me pain that I could not fight back against.

--

Troy rushed through the hallway of the hospital, early the next morning in a desperate search for his best friend.

"Excuse me sir," a nurse hurried behind him. "You're not authorized to be back here without permission."

Troy ignored her, continuing to make his way down the hallway to find Gabriella. He had woken up when her mom had called his this morning because Gabriella had been admitted to the hospital with severe bruises and injuries to several parts of her body. Mrs. Montez said she found Gabriella when she had gotten up to use the bathroom around 2am and found Gabriella's door ajar with her light still on. When she went to check on her, she found her daughter badly beaten on the floor, moaning in pain.

Troy stopped seeing her name on one of the plates next to a door and he immediately rushed in the room, the nurse hot on his heels.

"Sir..."

"Gabriella!" he said, seeing her lying in the hospital bed with a tube connected to her arm.

She immediately sat up as he walked into the room and he rushed over to her side, deciding whether or not to touch her, because of the wires connected to her body.

"Sir, you must leave now!"

"No, it's ok," Gabriella's small voice came out pained and raspy. "He's a friend."

"Are you sure Ms. Montez?"The nurse checked, eyeing Troy kneeling by her side.

Gabriella nodded and the nurse gave Troy one last warning look before she left the room.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" she asked and Troy closed his eyes. It pained him to hear her talking like this. He loved her beautiful voice and the fact that it didn't sound like normal angered him.

Whoever did this to her was going to pay.

"Your mom called my mom," He replied when he opened his eyes. "I had to come and make sure you were ok."

Gabriella noticed his hesitation to touch her. "I'm not glass, Troy."

He shook his head violently. "Are you sure, because you look pretty breakable to me right now?"

She nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer and he gently gathered her up in his arms, careful of the tubes coming from her, and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

She smiled as she felt him lightly caressing her back and his heavy breathing in her ear. "I'm so glad you're ok."

She breathed in his scent, resting her head on his shoulder as they hugged each other, not wanting to let go. When Troy finally pulled back, she noticed his demeanor. She knew what his body language was showing. He was angry.

"Troy..." she tried, but he cut her off, getting up and pacing the room.

"Who put you in here?"

Gabriella sighed. She had to know this was coming. "Troy, sit down..."

"No! Brie, just tell me who did this to you." Troy yelled his anger getting the best of him.

Gabriella looks up at him, a little startled by his tone. "I can't Troy."

Troy looks into her teary eyes. "It was Bryan wasn't it. I'm gonna kill him."

"Troy! No." She pleaded, desperately.

"Why are you still defending him?" he asked her, the anger visible in his eyes, which had gone a darker blue since his outburst.

"I'm not defending him, I just..." She trailed off as tears started to fall more freely off her face. "I don't want him to do it again."

Troy's eyes softened and he went back over to her bedside. "Do it again? Brie, he's not going to do this to you again. I won't let him."

"Promise?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"Promise," he replied, pulling her into his arms, as close as he could, trying to make the moment last.

--

A week later, Gabriella had been released from the hospital. She hadn't seen Bryan since that night. It showed her how much he cared about her. Every other time he hit her, he'd apologize and do something sweet to make up for it, but now she was starting to see through his bull shit. He put his girlfriend in the hospital and he doesn't even want to show his face or see if she was ok.

Like expected, Troy picked Gabriella up from the hospital, but she was in for a surprise when she realized he wasn't taking her home.

"Troy?" she asked warily. "Where are you taking me?"

He glanced up from the steering wheel over, laughing at her nervous face. "Don't worry Brie. You act like I'm gonna kidnap you and kiss you in the woods."

Her eyes widen as she looks over at him. "Well, now that you said that…"

"Brie!"

"What?!?! You never know with you, Troy Bolton."

He grinned. "You had to use my full name right."

"Of course. I always use your full name when I discipline you or when I'm being strictly serious with you."

He raised his eye brows, without taking his eyes away from the road. "Maybe you should discipline me more often."

Gabriella shrieked, hitting him and then giggling at his fake pain. "You're so dirty."

"And you like it," he protested.

She shook her head, still giggling. "Nuh uh, you got the wrong girl mister."

He smiled, pulling up into the parking lot of the school. He quickly got out, going around the car and opening her door, helping her out.

"Um," she looked around confused. "Why are we at East High?"

"No questions, c'mon," he answered, pulling her into the school. She was shocked as she watched him pull a key out of his sweatshirt pocket and lead her inside the building. When she looked at him, he shrugged. "Stole dad's key."

She shook her head, laughing. "I should have expected that from you."

"Yea, yea." Troy once again took her hand, leading her through the school hallways, until they came to a familiar staircase. In the darkness of the school, Gabriella couldn't tell where exactly they were, but she had a pretty good idea.

She smiled as they appeared on the rooftop garden. "Wow!" she exclaimed, looking around. "It looks even after hours."

Troy smiled, going to sit on the bench, watching her stand there, her beauty standing out like the beauty of the flowers, most likely more. "I hoped you'd like it."

"I do," she smiled, walking over to sit with him on the bench. "But why here and why now?"

He looked away for a few seconds, as if in thought. "I don't know. It was kind of a last minute thing. I come here to think sometimes when I just need to get away and when I picked you up I figured I share it with the one I care about the most. Plus I wanted you to see the sunset from up here."

She smiled, taking his hand and leaning on his shoulder. "Well thank you for sharing this with me, it's beautiful."

Troy slowly moved his head to the side, so it was resting on top on hers. "Just like you," he whispered, not knowing that she had heard him. After hearing this, she moved her head, placing a kiss on the closes part of his body at the moment, which just happened to be his shoulder that she was resting on.

Brie you know I love you right?" Troy said, interrupting the sudden silence between them

"Of course silly," Gabriella said, smiling up at her best friend. "I love you too."

"I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Gabriella smiles again. "Thanks, that's really sweet, Troy."

"I'd do anything for you," Troy says wrapping his arms around Gabriella as they sit and watch the sunset. "I love you."

**A/N: ok hope u enjoyed it, i tried to update this on sunday when i finished it but something happened on fanfiction with the log in thing and i gave it 2 days and checked it yesterday, but it was still down. wen i signed in 2day i saw i had updates so i figured it must be back up nd i was right! anyhoo REVIEW **

***kiss kiss* Troyellaishottndsexy**


	15. Prom Preparations

**A/N: FILLER ALERT! lol ok so im trying to build up to the end of the story, which will be soon, so im trying to get in small events, like the one in this chapter that built up to the final moment of shock and estasy nd..um...the end lol anyway enjoy and make sure to REVIEW cuz i love to read what you guys think**

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 14

"GABRIELLA!" A voice called out, interrupting the petite brunette from her lunch on her first day back to school after her incident.

She looked up to see Taylor standing there, her lunch in hand also. The only thing that made this whole reunion weird was they were in the school library.

"Hey Tay," Gabriella replied, biting off some of her sandwich and then flipping the page in her book.

"Well, of course I'd only find you in the library during our lunch period," Taylor replied, pulling out the seat next to her and sitting down, opening up her lunch as well.

Gabriella laughed lightly at her joke, before slowly closing her book and turning toward her friend.

"Why are you in here, Gabs?"

Gabriella shrugged, looking down at herself. "I guess it's just...ever since being in the hospital, I'd rather be alone, in a quiet place."

Taylor nodded. "I can sort of understand that. Have you….have you seen Bryan since that night?"

Gabriella gulped, taking in a deep breath before shaking her head. "No, I'm actually really glad too. I don't think I can deal with Bryan anymore."

Taylor nodded again in understanding. "So what did you tell your parents? I mean, did you tell them it was Bryan?"

Gabriella shook her head sadly. "I wish I did though. I don't want to rat him out, because I admit I am still afraid of him and I don't want to have to go through it again like a week ago."

"Brie, you don't have to go through it alone," She reassured the worried girl. "Your friends are behind you one hundred percent, especially Chad."

This caused Gabriella to laugh. "Yea, Chad's the second most supportive guy in my life right now," she trailed off, playing with the chain hanging from her neck."

Taylor noticed the movements and nervousness of her friend. "Why can't you just tell him?" she asked, sipping her soda.

Gabriella looked up startled. "What?"

"Troy," she smirked. "Just tell him you like him."

Gabriella face's dropped and she stuttered before she collected herself. "H...huh? W…what? No, I don't like Troy. I mean as no more than my best friend."

"Sure," Taylor smirked again. "It's pretty obvious and he definitely likes you back."

She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Troy doesn't like me..."

"Yes he does!" Taylor protested, throwing her hands up. "I mean do you see the way he looks at you, the obvious flirting, how protective of you he is."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Tay, stop..."

"Gabriella look at me," she said, sternly and Gabi reluctantly turned to face her again. "Troy is crazy about you. Why do you think he was so mad when he found out what Bryan was doing to you? Why do you think he's always thinking about you? The boy couldn't give you up even if he tried extremely hard. He couldn't even do it for the largest sum of money. I use the term head over heels loosely, because I never seen him swoon over any girl like he does over you."

Gabriella smiled slightly. "You really think so?"

Taylor nodded. "I know so, plus remember my sister 101 rules to dating guys?"

Gabriella nodded a little lost. "But what does that have to do with this, Troy and I aren't dating."

"Yet," Taylor cut in. "And she always has 101 rules to knowing when a guy likes you…and Troy? He shows just about 99 of those rules."

This caused both of them to break out into giggles. "Ok, so you have a point," Gabriella admitted. "But even so, we would never get together. It would never happen in a million years."

Taylor had that sly smile on her face. "Don't give up just yet," she said, gathering up her stuff just as the bell rand and bidding Gabriella goodbye, but just from the look in her eyes, Gabriella knew she was up to something and if she was planning something, Sharpay would absolutely without a doubt be in on it."

--

"OMG, Gabriella Montez, let's go NOW," Sharpay said, busting into Gabriella's bedroom that afternoon, where she was sitting on her bed talking and laughing with Troy.

She scrunched up her face. "Shar…"

"No time for excuses Gabriella," Sharpay said, grabbing her arm and pulling her off the bed.

"Sharpay?" Troy called out behind them as Sharpay attempted to drag Gabriella out the room and down the stairs, wondering where she was taking his best friend.

"Troy not now," Sharpay said, without turning around. "We are going to look for prom dresses and everything else we need because prom is in a few weeks and you DO NOT wait last minute to prepare for prom. Gabriella will call you when she gets back; you know your way out."

Troy glanced at Gabriella, who giggled and shrugged at him, before Sharpay took her out the door, closing it behind her.

Troy shook his head. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was that he would never understand girls.

--

"Sharpay, please do we have to do this now?" Gabriella moaned as they sat in the dress store, looking and trying on multiple dresses.

"Yes, Gabriella, how else do you expect us to get ready and be ready for prom in time?" She replied, shuffling through the racks.

"Tay?" she pleaded with her other friend, but the African American girl, just shook her head no, letting Gabi know she wasn't going to get into this one. She turned to the small brunette. "Kels?"

The petite girl shrugged her shoulders with that look on her face saying she wished she could help, but she couldn't.

Gabi sighed, knowing that this was one battle she had possibly already lost. "Fine, what dresses do you want me to try on?"

Sharpay squealed, clapping that she finally got her way. "Ok," she turned back to the rack, pulling multiple dresses off them and tossing them into Gabriella's arms. "Try that, that, this, oooh try that it's pretty. Try this one, and that one. Oh and don't forget this one."

"Sharpay," Gabriella interrupted her arms already full. "Give me a break, let me try these first."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea, whatever, but when you come out, there will be more waiting."

Gabriella groaned, taking her armful into the dressing room and trying on each one after another.

After a while, Gabriella stepped out of the dressing room with a pink strapless dress on.

"OMG," Sharpay squealed, staring wide eyed at her friend, which caused all the other girls to look at stare in shock.

"What?" Gabriella asked, turning and catching herself in the mirror. At first, she had to do a double take to make sure it was really her. Gabriella Montez was not standing there in a pink dress that hugged her body and showed her curves perfectly. She was not standing in a dress that was way out of her price range, a dress that she would never imagine herself wearing in a million years.

"You look.." Taylor started.

"Amazing," Kelsi finished.

"What they said," Sharpay agreed.

Gabriella smiled, running her hands over the bodice of the dress and admiring her figure in it. "I love it guys," she said which caused all 3 girls to smile with her. "But I can't afford it," she said, disappointed.

Sharpay smirked. "That's not a problem."

Gabriella turned to stare at the blonde, who had already whipped out her credit card. She shook her head feverishly. "No, no Shar, I can't let you pay for this," she exclaimed, staring at the price tag.

"Nonsense Brie," She smiled. "If you want it you got it, remember money isn't a problem for me."

Gabriella smiled lightly, still a little nervous. "Are you positive?"

"100%," Sharpay grinned. "Plus you'll knock Troy dead in that dress."

Gabriella giggled, turning back over to the mirror and running her hands over her body in the dress again. Sharpay was right, for prom, Gabriella would turn into a whole new woman, and hopefully Troy would like it.


	16. Broken and Torn

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 15

Gabriella rested her head on the bench as she lay on it on the rooftop garden during her free period. She couldn't stop thinking about Troy Bolton.

Yea, he was her best friend and it didn't seem really normal to have fantasies and want to date your best friend, but she was. Considering the moments they had shared with each other over the year and the events that had been taking place within the last few weeks, not to mention him always being there for her. If it wasn't bad enough, the feelings she had started to feel for him sexually, she couldn't stop them.

Even though she desperately wanted to be romantically involved with the blue-eyed boy, she didn't want to bring him into her messed up life any farther. He was already pissed beyond belief at Bryan's actions. She knew that bringing him deeper into this would only cause more problems with Bryan and make them worse, and for now she was happy with the way things were. Bryan was avoiding her and she wasn't making any plans to go out of her way to see him anytime soon…or in the near future for that part.

Gabriella turned so that she was staring out at the cloud-filled city of Albuquerque. Her head resting on the seat of the bench, her hands folded over her stomach on her white Aeropostale top and her legs crossed over each other keeping her skirt from riding up. The chain around her neck was hanging backwards and she had a matching belt looped around her skirt.**(outfit link in profile)**

She continued to lay there and think when she heard footsteps and the top of a head appear from the steps. Gabi's head turned toward the steps to see her best friend there. Funny how everytime she started to think about him, he appeared.

As he walked over to her, she smiled, pulling her knees up so that the ballerina flats on her feet were touching her but and left enough room on the bench for Troy to sit.

"Now of all the places you probably might be," Troy smirked, sitting in the space she provided. "I would have never guessed that I'd find you up here."

She smiled softly. "What can I say? You influence me."

He smiled resting his chin on her knees so he could see her face easily. "How flattering."

She laughed lightly and attempted to seem ok but he could see that her eyes showed her true feelings.

"So what's up?" he asked, playing with the bow on her shoes.

She smiled inwardly at the little things he did, even if they were so small like playing with her shoes. He always showed some type of affection with her. Gabriella slowly moved herself, so instead of sitting on the bench; she was curled up at Troy's side. His arm was slung around her shoulder and she brought her knees back up to her chest in her sitting position. His other arm casually moved so he had it resting across her legs.

"Just thinking, like always."

He nodded. "Yea, but that's never good."

She gasped, turning to him and hitting his arm. "Excuse me! What does that mean, Mr. Bolton?"

"Well Ms. Montez," he started mocking her. "It means that whenever you think about something, you don't stop, which usually ends up with you over thinking and stressing yourself out."

She stared at him blankly for a few seconds, before blinking multiple times and breathing out. "I'm shocked that you of all people managed to notice that."

He laughed. "Well, I'm not a stupid as people think I am."

"I don't think you're stupid, Troy," Gabriella said, becoming serious.

Troy smiled at her. "And that's why we're best friends. You're the one person who sees past everything everyone else sees."

She moved her head into the crook of his neck. "I wish they could see the real you. Maybe one day they'll see what you're really like on the inside."

He smiled, pulling her closer. "I don't."

Gabriella looked up at him, confused. Before she could ask, he continued. "I like knowing that you're the only one that sees the true me, besides Chad. I mean, it may sound odd, but I like it this way. You're kind of like my weakness you know. You know the way I work. You know what makes me tick. You can tell when I'm angry or happy and you know how to make me feel better. You know practically everything about me, even the things I try to keep hidden."

She nodded. "I could say the same about you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Troy interrupted it. "Have you…ever wondered why these things happen?"

"What things?" Gabriella asked, her eyes closed, trying to enjoy the moment between them.

"Like the things with you and Bryan and…us."

She opened her eyes and smirked. "What about us?"

He blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, why we ever became best friends in the first place. I always wondered how we found each other. How did I ever find a best friend so great? A best friend that is perfect, everything I could ever want. I feel as if..."

"You're always there for me when I need you most," Gabriella finished for him. "It's almost like fat brought us together, as if we were meant to be together…somehow."

Troy's heart skipped a beat when she finished his sentence. "Yea, like that. Is this some kind of sign?"

Gabriella giggled at his nervous and confused face. "I don't know, how about we find out."

His face scrunched up even more. "How do we do that?"

She leaned closer to his face, whispering. "You tell me."

She slowly closed the space in between them, locking their lips in a soft, passionate kiss. This time, neither felt the urge to pull away because if felt completely right.

When they pulled away, both were breathing hard. "Are you sure about this?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, staring at Troy. She stared into his deep blue eyes and saw the caring look on his face. The fact that he asked her to make sure. He cared about her, he didn't want to ruin things or hurt her feelings. She smiled, before connecting their lips again. "100% sure."

--

Bryan was fuming. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in days and he was afraid to find her. He knew there was a possibility that she told the police about what he did, but she could or else they would have come looking for him by now.

He wanted her back. He wanted to say sorry, so he went looking for her. He knew about the rooftop garden and since she was nowhere to be found, he figured she was up there. The only thing he hoped was that Troy wasn't up there with her.

But, did he get a shock when he walked up the stairs. He came face to face with his girlfriend kissing Troy Bolton on the bench. They were in a position so she was sitting in his lap, with her hands wrapped around his neck while his were locked on her waist. They seemed so comfortable with each other and making out, even though Gabriella was not single, at least not yet, since she never got a chance to break up with Bryan before he beat her. They were so lost in each other, they didn't even notice Bryan standing there and they didn't hear him running back down the stairs into the main building, screaming in his blind rage.

He was NOT going to lose his girlfriend to Bolton. Even if she were to break up with him, she would not let him leave for him. If he had any shred of dignity left, he was going to make certain Bolton had nothing to do with him or Gabriella. This was the last straw. He had had enough. Gabriella was going to be his, forever.

It made him furious how she seemed so completely comfortable, flirting and kissing and hanging all over Troy, yet everytime she was with him, it was awkward. She trusted him more than she trusted her own boyfriend. He was going to make her listen, he was going to make her his. He wanted her bad and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted from her, not even the blue eyed basketball captain.

--

Gabriella sighed, ringing the doorbell at Bryan's house. She stood on his front porch, feeling awkward after getting that text from him during 7th period. The text had said that he wanted to talk to her and to come to his house after school around 5. At first, she was unsure of whether she should go, considering the last time she was alone with him, but in the end she decided to go. She knew that most likely nothing would happen this time. She was fully expecting him to apologize for putting her in the hospital and begging her to take him back, but she wouldn't. It was over, she was never going back to him. Maybe she would sit down and hear him out about being sorry, but after she never wanted to see him again.

The door opened and there stood Bryan before her eyes. She could have sworn she saw the distant look in his eyes. It looked dark, as if he were planning to do something tonight that would hurt her again.

She stepped into the house, noticing the lights were off and the demeanor was making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Let me take your bag," Bryan's deep voice came from behind her, making her jump. She turned to see him standing there a pulled her bag closer.

"I…I..I'm ok, thanks," she stuttered. She moved back away from him, but he only got closer. "Uh, Bryan, why am I here."

"Because I want to talk to you," his deep voiced replied, still getting closer.

With the lights off, she could barely see his face or where she was walking and at this point she was regretting coming here because it seemed like things would only head down from here. "Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Just a few things," his voice said again, making her jump.

"Oh, um ok. But can you please turn the lights on?" she asked, suddenly backing into a while and realizing that she had walked right into his trap. He didn't want her here to talk, he was going to hurt her.

"I like the lights off better," he said, cornering her. His arms reached to cage her against the wall on both sides of her head and his face leaned in closer to her lips.

Gabriella turned her head, so that her face was flat against the wall, and Bryan's face smash into her cheek. He cursed under his breath before grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder. Gabriella was too scared to say anything as he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. He tossed her on the bed and she immediately tried to duck away from him, but he held her back.

"Oh no, you don't," he exclaimed, pulling her arm and pushing her back on the bed, climbing on top on her to keep her in place.

"Bryan!" she cried, struggling under him. "What is this about?"

He smiled a mischievous smile. "I'm just trying to have a little fun with m girlfriend," he said kissing her neck.

"I don't want to have fun with you, and I'm not your girlfriend," she complained, pushing against his chest unsuccessfully.

"Who says?" he asked, his hands roaming.

"I did!" she cried again, pushing hard on his chest. "2 weeks ago when you put me in the hospital, now get off."

His hands grabbed hers, pinning them down on the bed in a death grip. "You will do what I say, got it?"

Gabriella cried out, her feet kicking in an attempt to stop his actions on her. He continued to ignore her, his hands ripping off her clothes without mercy and when he went to unzip his jeans, she caught him in a lucky punch to the face, allowing her to get up. She ran over to the door, slamming it open, not bothering to grab her clothes as long as she got away from him.

As she tumbled down the stairs in the dark, she was stopped short a few feet of the front door, when his hand found her head and slammed her face into the door, causing a cut to form right above her left eye. She screamed in pain, but he just grabbed her, dragging her against her will back up the stairs.

Gabriella screamed again and Bryan moved his hands over her mouth and his other went down to remove her underwear. She thought quickly, biting down on his finger and pausing his actions momentarily before he hit her violently in the face. "You little bitch," he grumbled.

"Bryan, please!" she cried. "Don't do this. I'll do anything you want, just not this."

He growled at her, removing her last articles of clothing. "Too bad, this IS what I want. And I want it from you."

She cried as his hands went wondering in her most private places. As she whimpered and tried to fight him off, he only beat her more, causing multiple bruises on her face that were even worse than last time.

She knew he was getting closer to what he wanted. His lips were wandering all over her naked body and the only thing keeping him from getting what he wanted was the fact that his boxers were still on.

Eventually, she stopped fighting knowing that this was it. His boxers came off and she watched him put on a condom and she knew this was it. He was going to rape her. He leaned down to her face, whispering and biting on her ear as she continued to whimper. Her hands went to his back, pounding on it, in an attempt to get him to stop but it didn't work.

"I love you, Gabriella," he whispered into her ear. "I love you so much."

With that, he entered her, causing her a bunch of pain. She cried out, the tears spilling down her face. He continued his acts bringing pleasure upon himself, ignoring her as she continued to beat against his back and murmur no. She knew in her head it was no use and he pleasured himself through her. She would just have to wait till it was over, but even after it was over, he continued to be rough with her, throwing her into walls and hitting her with hard objects.

She tried to fight back but it was no use. She was becoming weary and she just wanted it all to stop. She lay there, in pain, wishing she was at home in her warm bed, watching TV, but she had no such luck. Suddenly his hand connected with her face in a hard punch and with that last hit, she fell to the floor unconscious. What he did with her after that, she couldn't remember but in her absent stage, she could have sworn she felt herself being thrown out onto something wet, but after that things were completely black.


	17. Coma?

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 16

Troy paced in his room 3 days later, wondering exactly what the hell was going on. He walked back in forth in front of his window, glancing out every so often to the house next door as if what he was wishing would suddenly happen.

"Troy," Taylor, called out to him, from her place sitting on the bed next to Chad. "You need to sit down. You're making us all extremely nervous by doing what you're doing."

Troy shook his head, continuing to pace. "Aren't you the least bit worried about where she is?"

Sharpay sighed, leaning into Zeke for support. "Troy, we are all worried about her, but you're not making matters any better, you're just making them worse."

"I just want to know she's ok," he murmured glancing over at the window again.

"Dude, c'mon," Chad pleaded, holding Taylor. "She's probably fine, don't worry yourself over nothing."

Troy was in denial. "What if she's not ok, then who's it going to be on," he snapped at his friend. Then he realized he was being harsh and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry."

As he paced back and forth in front of the window, he noticed her parents walk into her room with two police officers behind them. He watched as the officers starting picking through Gabriella's things and it angered him, because it made it seem like she wasn't coming back and he knew she had to come back.

He angrily kicked the wall, causing the other teens in the room to stare at him with the same worry they were feeling for Gabriella's disappearance.

They watched as Troy stood at his window, faced pressed against it, staring out at the rain pounded against it. He wouldn't let his weakness take over him. He would not shed any tears. She would be fine. In his mind he wanted this to be true but he had serious doubts about all of it.

Suddenly something white in the bushes behind the Montez' house caught Troy's attention. From where he was standing it looked like a shirt. A white shirt with a little red on it. He racked his brain, trying to remember what she was wearing 3 days ago.

"Taylor," he spoke up, still eyeing the white object intently. "Do you remember what Gabriella was wearing on Monday?"

Taylor's eyebrows rose slightly, but then they fell and she shook her head no.

"I do," Sharpay chimed up. "But why?"

"What was it?"

"Uhh, a white shirt, denim mini and beige nd white flats."

Chad looked over at her. "How do you remember all of that?"

"It's me," she smirked at him. "Anyway why is this important?"

Troy stared at the white object and it was then that he realized the red on the white was blood. Could it be Gabriella's? He had to find out.

"That right there," he pointed over at the white cloth and his friends got up and came over to the window.

Kelsi's eyes squinted. "What is it?"

"Looks like Gabi's shirt," Sharpay mumbled to herself, thinking.

Troy looked over at Sharpay for a moment before bolting out the door of his room and zooming down the stairs. He pulled his front door open and ran across the grass over to the Montez' backyard, not bothering to stop to see if his friends were following. He had to find out what it was.

Finally reaching the backyard, he searched for the bush in which he noticed the shirt. Locating it, he noticed the shirt was not only covered with blood spots but it was attached to a full head of brown wavy hair. Without thinking, troy hurried over to the spot and pushed the bushes out of the way, hoping to get to whatever it was quicker, to confirm his suspicions and find out if his best friend was not actually missing after all.

He reached for the shirt and when he pulled on it, he realized it was heavy that it should have been. Gently, he pulled at the branches and bushes and found the remains of a skirt. Then, pushing back the brown locks, he found her beautiful face beaten and battered worse than before.

"Gabi," he groaned, pulling her small and fragile body in his lap. He brushed the hair off her face as his friends appeared behind him, followed by Mrs. Montez, wondering why her daughter's friends were all gathered in her backyard.

"Troy," Mrs. Montez called out, seeing him kneeing on the ground. "What's going on out here?" She came closer, seeing the beaten girl and his arms and instantly recognizing her daughter. "Oh my god."

"Is she ok?" Sharpay asked frantically, her eyes scanning over her friend's body. There was blood everywhere. The bruises on her face, her shirt, her arms and legs were all covered in blood.

"I…I don't know," Troy stuttered. He felt her face and slowly, his hands moved down to touch the bruises and cuts that were on her body. He moved his hands to her neck and his heart stopped when he felt something was missing. She didn't have a pulse. "Guys, she's not breathing," he panicked.

"Not my baby," Mrs. Montez cried, tearing up. She rushed back into the house getting her husband and the police officers and before they knew anything an ambulance was on the way.

Troy held her tight, not wanting to let her go. When the ambulance pulled up, he begged to go in with her, but the paramedics suggested he stay. He couldn't help but worry about her life, wondering if it was his fault for not helping her sooner. All he could do was wait and wish for the best.

--

Troy sat in the waiting for of the ICU in the early hours of the next morning, with Gabriella's parents. His eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were a day old and he looked like hell, but he knew it was nothing compare to Gabriella. He waited with her parents all night to find out whether she was going to be ok and as of now, they had her hooked up to this machine, in critical condition.

Troy sighed, his head in his hands. He let this happen. If only he had taken better care of her…

"Troy," Mrs. Montez's voice broke his thought. "You don't have to stay here with us, you can go home. I think she's going to be fine."

Troy immediately shook his head. "I don't wanna leave her until I know that she is truly ok. I need to see her before I can feel better.

Mrs. Montez smiled at Troy. "Thank you for being here and thank you for being such a good friend to Gabi. She's lucky to have someone like you around."

She looked at her husband who was leaning up against the wall next to the double doors leading to the ICU. The look on his face told everyone in the room that he was wishing he could go in there or wishing a doctor would walk out of those doors any minute now to talk to him. "I should go talk to him."

Troy nodded, watching the mother of the love of his life walk over to her husband. He watched as she put her hand on his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they comforted each other. It reminded him about him and Gabriella. It seemed like they were always like that and he hoped that someday that would be them.

The doors opened and everyone waiting in the ICU waiting room looked up with hope in their eyes, thinking that whatever loved one they were here for was ok.

"Family of Gabriella Montez."

Troy hopped up rushing over to where her parents went to talk to the doctor. He stood silently and patiently behind them, listening as the doctor spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montez, you daughter has been hooked up to a monitor that is helping her breathe."

Mrs. Montez looked alarmed. "Helping her breathe? What does that mean, can she breathe on her own?"

The doctor sighed. "At this moment, I have to say no. I'm sorry, but your daughter slipped into a coma a few hours ago. She had serious injuries to the head and body, but she suffered a major concussion. While we were in the midst of treating her, she flat lined for a few seconds then slipped straight into a coma."

Mrs. Montez choked back tears as Mr. Montez held her, trying to be strong. Troy stiffened but continued to listen. "What are the chances that she could come out of it?"

He sighed yet again, making Troy angry with his emotions. He was trying to make this easier on them, but all this sighing and expressions were just worrying him even more and worrying was pissing him off. "I've seen it happen in many cases, but there is a slim chance that she does survive."

Mrs. Montez broke out into tears, burying her face into her husband's shirt as Troy's heart broke. She might not survive. The love of his life had slipped into a coma that she could possibly never come out of. It took him a second to process it all before he groaned with fear for her.

"Can we see her?" Mr. Montez asked, gently comforting his wife.

"Considering the fact that she is in the ICU, the answer should be no, but we plan to get her here for a few hours under observation, so I'm going to have to say family only." He looked at Troy. "Are you family to Ms. Montez?"

Before Troy could answer, Mr. Montez spoke up. "He's like family."

The doctor shook his head. "Only blood relation, direct blood relation."

"It's ok," Troy said. "I'll just wait until they move her."

Mr. Montez nodded. "You really should go home though, Troy. You know we will call you if anything happens or changes."

Troy considered his options for a second. Did he really want to go home and lay in bed worrying about her? He knew there was a slim chance he would get to sleep tonight because he knew he would not be able to keep Gabriella and her health off his mind. He knew he needed it though and it would most likely be a while before they moved her again. "Please make sure you do," he told Mr. Montez and they shared a friendly hug, before Troy started off home in hopes of taking his mind off of things and wishing and praying for the best to come.

2 weeks later

Gabriella was still in the hospital. She was still in a coma and the doctors were thinking about taking her off the machine. Unlike most coma victims who stayed in comas for 10 years or so, they felt that she wasn't making any progress. Mr. and Mrs. Montez protested this in the beginning but as time went on, they were starting to see the point, but Troy, he wasn't having it. He believed she was going to come out of that coma and he wanted them to at least give her a chance.

"Mom, please," Troy whined at his mother in their kitchen while she was making breakfast. "Just talk to them. They can't just cut her off like that."

"Troy," his mother scolded. "I know you care about Gabi, but she is their daughter, they can do what they want with her. It's completely their choice, not yours."

"But mom, how can they just be alright with basically killing her."

"Troy!" she said sternly. "Let it go. I know you love Gabriella and I know you were closer to her than ever, but whatever they choose to do, you have to deal with it."

Troy's fists clenched and he turned and stormed up to his room. He wouldn't let them kill his best friend. He couldn't let them do that. As he lay in his bed, an idea popped into his head. He locked his door after making sure his mother was still downstairs in the kitchen. He grabbed his hoodie and pulled open his window. He climbed down the vine that had always been growing by the window, gently putting himself on the ground. Then he hopped into his car and drove off before his mother could hear the sounds of the car and come out to inspect.

He sped off on the highways and within minutes he had reached the hospital where they were keeping Gabriella. He quickly parked and ran inside, making his way to her room. He got to her room and saw there was a nurse just coming out of it.

"Oh, hello, are you here to visit Ms. Montez?"

Troy nodded and the nurse smiled politely at him. "Go ahead in, I just check her vitals. She hasn't been making any progress yet, but maybe you'll get her to make a move or something."

She continued down the hallway and Troy's hand landed on the doorknob. He hadn't seen Gabriella at all since he had found her in the bushes. He couldn't bear to see her looking like this. He had seen on TV what people in comas are supposed to look like and he wasn't sure he wanted to see her the same way.

Breathing in deeply, Troy turned the handle and pushed the door open, entering the plain gray room silently and slowly. He heard the beeping of the monitor that he guessed was keeping Gabriella alive and breathing. He moved into the room and closed the door behind him, the cold and almost lifeless body, coming into view on the hospital bed.

He took in her battered face, with her treated cuts and bruises and the bandage wrapped around the back of her head. There was a brace around her neck. Her arms had wires connected to it like before. It almost made him break down seeing her looking like this. This wasn't her, she was usually so lively and perky and she barely looked like anything. She didn't even look like she was sleeping.

Troy sat down next to her bed, pulling the chair closer and grabbing her cold hand. He heard that talking to coma victims sometimes helps them to come out of them, so he was going to give this a try.

"Brie," he started, looking intently at her face for any signs of reaction. "I'm sorry. I sorry you're in here. I wish I could rewind time, that I could protect you…"

Gabriella's POV

Ugh, why is it that I wake up and all I see is white. I'm in some sort of white room and that's all I see. I hear voices around me, but when I try to talk or more to try and let someone know I'm here, no one hears. This was starting to frustrate me to no belief.

I was sitting in my little white whole, when suddenly I heard a voice that sounded extremely familiar.

"Brie, I'm sorry."

Troy! It was Troy! He was here, thank god. Maybe he could get me out of this place.

"Troy!" I called out, but it seemed he didn't hear me because he kept talking.

"I'm sorry you're in here. I wish I could rewind time, that I could protect you…"

What in the world could he be sorry about? What could he have done? And where was I that he was sorry I was there? Why did he want to rewind time?

"This is all my fault," he continued. I could hear him trying to choke back tears. Why was he crying? Something was wrong with me and I had no idea.

"Troy, what is going on," I called out again, but there was no answer. I heard Troy crying, but he didn't answer me. It was like he didn't even acknowledge me.

How come I could hear him, but I could interact with him? What was going on here?

After a few moments, he spoke again. "I hope you can hear me. They say all the time on TV that people can still hear you when they're in comas." He stopped and chuckled. "I feel a little silly as if I'm talking to myself though."

Coma!?!? What the hell was he talking about?

"They've got you hooked up to a machine, Brie. You can't breathe on your own, so they've got you own this thing…and they wanna take you off it."

"Machine?" I spoke, but he obviously still couldn't hear me. I was hooked up to a machine? I was in a coma?

Even though I couldn't see Troy, I felt his anger through his voice. "They're gonna kill you."

What? Who were they? And why did they want to kill me? I couldn't think of anything I did to make anyone want to kill me.

"I won't let them take you away. They're not gonna kill you. I don't care how long it takes for you to wake up out of this coma, but I'm not letting them take you off that machine, I promise you that."

It all came to me then. I was in the hospital. In a coma! How did this happen. Last I remember was being with Bryan and being thrown onto something cold and wet. Had I been beaten into a coma? Was it that bad?

All of my questions that were going to be left unanswered. I sat in my white room, listening to Troy, keeping me company, wondering if I was ever going to get out of this room and see the real world again.

**A/N: ok so after all the awesome reviews on tha last chapter i had to update as soon as possible srry 2 keep you guys waiting but it was a really long week(i had my math state exam tues and weds boo!) and i didn't get a chance to start this until friday afternoon and i was working on it until this morning but since it's still early in the day maybe i might get the chance to update another chapter who knows so keep a lookout for it. hope u enjoyed it o nd dont 4get 2 drop by and review!**


	18. Dreams

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 17

Gabriella's POV

I wasn't sure how long it had been now that I had been in the hospital, but it was starting to get the best of me now. I couldn't move, I couldn't see anyone, I couldn't do anything. It was just me and my tiny white room hearing the world and the people around me and not being able to communicate with them at all.

I was grateful for one thing though. Troy had come to visit me every day since that first day I heard him. Every day, I'm guessing after school, that door opened and Troy walked in, sitting from what I could hear, in the same spot by my bed.

I was glad to have him keeping me company. The thing that was different from Troy visiting me to anyone else was he treated me as if I wasn't in a coma. My parents were all out worried and you could hear it in their voices and the rest of my friends barely knew what to say because they were so overwhelmed. Don't get me wrong, I appreciated it, but it was Troy's visits that I looked forward to the most.

He was keeping me up to date with most things and if anyone was listening they would have thought Troy and I were having a full conversation from the way he was talking. One particular day, things were different. I was feeling different. The little white room that was usually surrounding me had taken color. Instead of feeling like I was sitting in an asylum, I was in a park. It seemed like progress to me but according to what the nurse told Troy, I was still the same.

"Brie, you're really starting to scare me now," he said that day. I could actually feel him holding my hand this time. That was new. "3 weeks now and they say it's still the same."

I sighed. How bad I wanted to just come out of this coma already and see Troy's face. I wanted to be able to hold his hand back and reassure him that I'm ok. How badly I also wanted to hug him and as much as I shouldn't, I wanted to kiss Troy like no tomorrow.

"I want you to wake up. I just can't stand seeing you lie there as if you were dead." He sighed. "The only good thing is you're starting to get some color back and your parents are reconsidering taking you off this thing...thanks to me," he chuckled.

I sat in my now colorful room. "You don't know how much I wish I could wake up," I whispered.

I felt Troy's hand stroking mine as if in response to what I had just said. "I love you Gabriella."

I felt a few tears coming to my eyes. How much I wished I could just throw my arms around him.

I was about to say it back even thought he wouldn't hear me, but I was broken off by Troy's surprised voice. "Gabi! Are you crying?"

"What?!" This came as a shock to me to. How would he know that I was crying?

I felt his fingers at my eyelids and even though I still couldn't see him, I could feel his touch as if he were wiping away my tears. He saw my tears? He saw my tears! This was a step up! This was an improvement. This had to mean I was going to wake up soon right.

Troy almost read my mind. "I hope this means I'll see you soon." With that more tears came down, but this time they were tears of happiness.

--

Ever since that day I was believe to be making progress, things had been better. People had been happier and Troy managed to talk my parents out of taking me off life support. I still hadn't come out of my coma, but the doctor's were keeping me on close watch. But as far as I was concerned, I didn't plan on being like this for much longer.

"Gabriella Montez," Troy's voice broke through to me as he appeared in my room one day the next week. "I keep coming in here, thinking and hoping that you'll be sitting there, eyes wide open, waiting for me to walk in and come get you."

I smiled inwardly as I heard him take his regular seat and felt him take my hand.

"Now I've already seen tears fall from your eyes, now I'm just waiting for the day I get to see you smile again."

"Hopefully soon," I said out loud.

Troy's lips touched my hand. "I wish I could see you. Up and moving and looking alive. I'm tired of seeing you lie there unmoving as if you were dead because that's not the fact."

I felt a few tears slip. "Don't cry," his voice said as I felt his fingers below my eye lids.

"Troy!" I heard a female voice say as it entered the room. "I think it's time we go. You have school in the morning and it's almost 11." It sounded like his mom to me, but just lying there without sight I wasn't sure.

"Ok mom," Troy replied, kissing my hand once again. "I guess this is goodbye for tonight, but I'll be back first thing tomorrow after school." His lips went from my hand to my forehead and I was dying to be able to move at this time. To show him some sort of affection back to show I cared.

As soon as he stopped making contact with me, I immediately felt alone. "Troy!" I called out to him. "Don't go." Even though he would not hear me and I wouldn't have a chance.

I heard silence and thinking he was gone, I sighed, sitting myself on the floor in my room. "Gabriella?"

My head snapped toward the sound of Troy's voice. It sounded much better this time, it was more clear and louder. I heard shoes squeaking on the floor and suddenly as if by magic, Troy's face popped up in front of my eyes and they opened slowly. The first thing that went through my mind was happiness and freedom. I had woken from my coma at last.

Troy's voice broke the sudden silence in the room. "Nurse!" He yelled out the door and I still couldn't really move but Troy's hand was still holding mine and I could actually smell and move my hands little bit.

Within minutes a nurse and a doctor rushed in the room, bustling around the room and doing a bunch of stuff with the machines and things around me. I was too weak to try and keep up, so I just lay there staring at the ceiling, my hand still enclosed in Troy's.

After a few minutes, the doctor flashed a light in my eye and he gently moved to pick up my arm, but I snatched it back, faster than I thought I could. He looked at me strange, but then went for my hand again. I whimpered and looked toward Troy. Now that I was no longer safe in my little white room, I was scared to death.

What if Bryan came back to hurt me again? He was bound to do what he did to me again and that made me terrified. I didn't want to be around any guy but Troy, which wasn't any new to me, but I didn't want anyone to touch me but Troy.

I looked up at him again, moving away as the doctor reached for me again, hoping that he could hug me or pull me into his arms and away from this man who wanted to examine me and most likely touch me in different places. It seemed like Troy wanted to comfort me, but I knew I was very fragile and he didn't want to hurt me. Although, I didn't care one bit about the pain, I just wanted to be close to my best friend.

I watched as the doctor said something to the nurse and then wrote it down on his clipboard. "We'll be back soon Ms. Montez," he said to me before nodding at Troy and leaving with the nurse. I glanced up at Troy and he smiled back.

"Thanks for finally waking up," he said.

I tried to smiled, but I'm pretty sure it didn't come out that way. For some reason I was extremely tired although as people like to put it, I had just woken up. I started to close my eyes slowly and I felt Troy's hand stroking my own. I heard him humming lightly and I moved one of my hands up to his neck slowly to feel the vibrations. I smiled to myself before falling asleep, thinking and dreaming about my one and only and how I was glad to finally be back in the real world again, with the one who meant the most.

**A/N: ok so i kno itz short but i've been working on it for a while nd i jus wanted to get it out hope u enjoyed REVIEW!**


	19. Unexpected Visitor

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 18

When Gabriella awoke the next morning, she found Troy sitting in the chair, sleeping, snoring softly with his head falling over softly. She smiled a stretched her hands out, feeling extremely sore from not being able to move her bones for 4 weeks. She gently lifted her head off the pillow and used her weak arms to try and lift herself up into a sitting position against the pillows. She groaned at the suddenly pressure and weight being put onto her arms and that woke Troy up immediately.

"Gabriella!" He quickly stood up from his chair and helped her sit up. "You alright."

"I'm fine," Gabriella's voice came out hoarse. "I just wanted to sit up."

He nodded, sitting back down in the chair and there was an awkward silence for a moment. "Gabriella…What did Bryan do to you?"

Gabriella sat in silence for a few seconds staring at the wall before she turned to him. "I don't know."

Troy sighed. "Gabi, he did something to you and I'm sure you know what it is, so don't lie to me…what happened that night?"

Gabriella sat still and a tear trickled down her face at the memory. "Troy...please! Don't make me talk about it."

He shook his head, moving to the bed next to her and turning her head to meet his. "Gabriella, please. Tell me what he did that was so bad it got you like this. I don't like seeing you hurt."

She shook her head identical to how he just did. "No...I don't want to talk about it. Plus im afraid if I tell you, you might hurt him."

Troy was silent. "You're taking his side?"

"No, no...I just I don't want anything to happen to you because you beat Bryan out of anger."

"Gabriella please," He groaned, not being able to handle not knowing anymore. "Tell me," he whispered moving closer and pressing his forehead to hers.

She let more tears drop. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

He looked at her hopeful eyes. "I won't, but what is it?"

She swallowed before looking back at the wall. "He…he...ra...raped me."

To Troy those three stuttered words made the world stop. That bastard had put his hands on her and touched her, without her permission. He had taken away the thing most sacred to her and beat her into a coma all for his own selfish pleasure. He had hurt his princess.

He stood up suddenly, moving across the room to the window. He looked out at the cars flying past on the highway, his jaw tight and tried to calm himself down.

"Troy," the small voice called out, but he paid it no attention. He didn't want to go back over near her when he knew he probably had no sense of self control. "Troy!"

"Gabriella please," he murmured out through his teeth, his jaw still clenched tight. "Give me a minute."

She sat on her bed and watched him slowly and his tried to calm himself down. When she couldn't watch him fight himself anymore, she pushed the cover back on the bed nd moved her legs over to the side bed. She attempted to get up and walk over to him, but as soon as her feet touched the ground and all her weight was off the bed, she dropped. Luckily enough she caught the edge of the bed in time, stopping her from making a hurtful fall.

"Gabriella!" Troy rushed over, grabbing her waist and pulling her back up to sit on the side of the bed with her legs dangling off. "Be careful."

Gabriella looked up at him alarmed for a second. "I can't walk?"

He smiled at her face. "No Brie, you can. The doctor said that after being in the same non-moving position for 4 weeks you might need a little physical therapy to get you back to moving the way you used to."

She nodded, happy that he had finally calmed down enough to talk to her. "Troy," she asked in her small voice. "Am I going to be ok?"

"Hey," he lifted her chin to look at him. "You woke up didn't you? You'll be fine, I promise."

"No," she shook her head, holding on to him. "Am I safe? I mean, he's not going to hurt me again right?"

This pained Troy since the last time he promised Bryan wouldn't hurt her; he had managed to hurt her.

"Gabriella Montez, I promise you, even though I didn't keep my promise last time, that he will never ever touch you again, or even look at you. As long as I'm by your side, he won't be within one hundred feet of you."

She cuddled into his side. "I want to go home."

Troy rocked her gently in his arms. "I know you do Brie," he kissed her forehead gently. "I want you to come home too, but unfortunately not yet, but I will help you through every step of the way."

Gabriella nodded. "Do you think I'll ever forget about it? Like completely erase it from my mind forever?"

He closed his eyes still rocking her, with his lips pressed to her head near her hairline. "I honestly can't answer that, but if it were up to me, I'd say yes and I'll do everything in my power to help you. I'm not letting you go through this alone. Every step of the way," he whispered. "Every single step."

--

Gabriella's POV

A few days later, I had finally started my physical therapy. I was started to get the hang of walking again and I had convinced Troy to head back to school. He had missed so many days because of me and he couldn't miss anything else or he would flunk out his senior year. As for me, I was getting my work in the hospital and catching up. The girls had started to come and visit more often now that I was awake and they kept me company and sometimes did homework those days when Troy couldn't make it because he had practice or if he went out. I practically forced him to go back to his daily schedule because he had stopped going to basketball practice, school and hanging out with our friends, up until a few days ago.

Today was one of those days that Troy had practice. The girls were working prom committee and my parents were both working so I was in my room alone, working on some essay that was due at the end of term as a finally grade. I also had a project that I had to complete in Science class and since Troy had been absent (with me of course) the day the assignment was giving, we were paired together. The good thing was, we were getting extra time to finish ours because of my situation and we definitely needed it, seeing as how Troy was such a procrastinator.

As with Bryan, I hadn't seen or heard from him in a while. When I went through my stuff that the hospital had taken off me when Troy brought me in, I found a bunch of texts and missed calls from him, but those were during the three weeks I was out. I guess no one told him I was in a coma.

I was sitting in my bed, legs curled up, knees touching my chest, watching the TV that hung from the ceiling. Jerry Springer was on and I couldn't help but laugh at it. I had always loved that show, but the people that were on it were ridiculous. It almost reminded me of Bryan and I, like how a lot of people would question why I stayed in an abusive relationship up until the point where I was put in the hospital twice, but sometimes people don't understand what's going through your mind until they're been there and understood it. My head wasn't on straight and I couldn't control what I was thinking or doing, I was too caught up in believing Bryan.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked in the last person I wanted to see. Bryan stood in the middle of my room, holding flowers with a small smile on his face. I instantly muted the television and scooted back in the bed. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

He smiled, holding out the flowers. "I came to see you. And to give you these."

Gabriella bit her lip, taking the flowers and putting them on the table beside her bed. "Ok, you can go now."

He laughed. "What's your rush? Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"How do I know that," she challenged.

Bryan sighed. "I don't ok. So where's your little boyfriend today."

"Troy's at basketball practice and he's not my boyfriend, I'd appreciate it, if you left now."

"Really, because that's not what it looked like when I saw the two of you on the roof that Monday."

I sat in silence for a second. "You saw us."

He nodded. "Why do you think I did what I did?"

"Bryan can you leave please now," I asked, growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

He smirked. "Is Gabi afraid of me now?"

Gabriella moved back farther in her bed, bumping into the wall as he moved closer. "Please Bryan, go away."

"Gabriella…" he reached out to touch her arm and as soon as he did, she jerked away, almost falling off the bed.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled, shaking and scared.

Troy then walked in the room and caught the seen in front of him. He grabbed Bryan and pushed his across the room. "Get out," he said in a dangerously low tone.

Bryan smirked at Troy and then looked over at Gabriella grinning. "Gabi, babe, tell him you want to see me."

Troy then pushed Bryan up against the wall, his arm crushing Bryan's chest. "I suggest you leave, before I have the urge to kill you. After what you did to her, you don't deserve to talk to her or a second chance. Leave now."

Bryan looked Troy straight in the eye, challenging him. "Make me, Bolton."

Troy pulled his fist back, about to slam it into Bryan's face, when Gabriella called out his name. "Troy! Stop! Don't stoop to his level; he wants you to hit him. Don't give in, just let him go."

Troy let go of Bryan just as the nurse came in the room followed by Gabriella's Dad.

"What's going on in here?" He asked, seeing the two teenage boys standing face to face in a stare off in the corner of the room and his daughter curled up in her bed, hugging her knees looking terrified. He rushed over to her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong."

"Daddy!" She cried out, curling into his chest as he cradled her like he did when she was younger.

"You should leave now before you cause any more trouble," Troy spat at Bryan.

Bryan stood there and Mr. Montez glared over at him. "I think he said leave. I don't believe anyone wants you here after all the damage you've cause. I can't believe you would have the nerve to show your face again."

The nurse looked very annoyed. "I think you should go before I have to call security."

Bryan nodded. "Sure, I'll go, but I'll be back, I promise you that."

When he left, troy turned to Gabi and went to her other side. "Don't listen to him," he whispered, reassuringly. "He won't be coming back…ever!"

**A/N: ok so i think that most of u can tell that this story is almost done but don't fret..it's not over yet lol REVIEW**


	20. Home Sweet Home or not

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 19

Gabriella's POV

Another long, gloomy, lonely week at the hospital, I lay in my bed on a Thursday morning, staring at the ceiling wondering if I was ever going to see anything outside of these ugly white walls. I glanced at the clock, seeing it was only 10:30. I had at least another 5 hours before I would be seeing anyone I knew because all of my friends and family were at work or school.

I got up and made my way over to the small bathroom that was in the corner of my room and I quickly washed my face in the sink. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I wasn't prepared to see Troy sitting on my bed, smirking.

"Troy?" I felt my face twisting in confusion. "What are you doing here? You should be in class."

"Well, I'm not I came to bail you out of here."

"What?" I asked him as he went to my bag and started shoving my stuff in them. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Packing your stuff so I can take you home."

"Troy," I said, stopping him. "I can't go home."

He smiled nodding. "Yes you can, I spoke to the doctor and he said I could take you home as long as you don't do anything drastic within your first few days back."

A smiled broke out on my face. "Are you serious?"

Troy grinned. "Yea."

I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck, giggling as he picked me up and twirled me around. When he put me down, I grabbed my clothes and hurried into the small bathroom to change. If it wasn't great already that I was getting out of here, but I am also getting out of that smelly and tacky hospital gown.

After finally signing all the paper work and grabbing my stuff, Troy walked me out of the hospital once and for all. I glanced around at the sky and my surrounds, taking it all in and knowing that I would never take anything for granted again, because I would never know when something could happen to me and I would never ever see this again.

I watched Troy put my stuff in the backseat and then glanced at me. "Hey sunny, you getting in the car or what?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "It's just…been a while. I'm trying to take it all in."

I got in the car and we rode in half silence until I broke it. "So why are you out and about at 10:30 on a Thursday morning instead of at school?" I asked him.

He smirked, glancing over at me and then back at the road. "Why else would I be out and about? I lied, of course, but it wasn't a real lie. I told my parents I was sick and that I was going to the hospital to see a doctor for meds and well...at least I came to the hospital, that wasn't a lie."

"Troy, Troy, Troy," I shook my head. "But anyway thanks for picking me up."

He smiled. "It's not a problem."

"You know…it feels like déjà vu."

Troy's eyebrows rose, but he didn't look away from the road. "And how is that?"

"Because the last time I wound up in the hospital, you brought me home and now…"

"Oh…right."

We pulled up in front of my house and I went to open the door. "Thanks Troy."

"What are you thanking me for? I'm coming it with you. I'm not going to let you stay here alone after all you've been through."

"Troy…"

"No ands, ifs, or butts," he stopped me and I pouted.

"Fine DAD." I stuck my tongue out and he shook his head chuckling.

After getting settled back in my room once again, Troy and I lay down on my bed and talked for a while. Most of it was about nonsense or just us fooling around and before long, we both wound up falling asleep on my bed.

--

That night when Mrs. Montez got home from work, she closed the door, dropped her bag on the couch and sighed, looking around the house. To say she missed her daughter was an understatement. The house seemed sort of dead without Gabriella, even though she was ok; it was weird not having her home. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 10 and that meant that because she got home late, she had missed visiting hours. The first thing that popped into her head was calling in sick tomorrow to spend the day with Gabriella at the hospital.

Taking off her shoes and leaving them by the couch, she went upstairs, glancing down the hallways toward Gabi's bedroom. Noticing that the door was closed, she walked toward it curiously remembering the last time she had seen it this morning, the door had been wide open. She slowly opened the door and saw what had to be the second sweetest thing in her life.

There was her daughter curled up on her bed lying next to her best friend. She had her arms around his waist and one of his arms served as a pillow behind her head as the other rested on her hip. Gabriella's face was buried into Troy's chest and his chin rested on the top of her head. From the way they were positioned, it looked like Troy had been smelling her hair shortly before they both dozed off.

Mrs. Montez smiled at the two teens, wondering what exactly was going on between them and if after many years of wishing a praying if they were finally together. She gazed upon them for another second before slowly closing the door and retiring to her bedroom after a long day.

--

Troy's POV

When I woke up the next morning, Gabriella was still tangled up in me and I was wrapped around her. I smiled down at her peaceful face and I moved my hand from her waist momentarily to reach back and scratch my head. I wanted to let out a yawn and stretch, but I wasn't ready to wake her yet.

I lay there for a few more seconds before her eyes started to flutter open slowly as if she felt my eyes staring at her. When she had finally opened her eyes and blinked a few times, she smiled and nuzzled her face into my neck. I put my hand on her lower stomach, bringer her closer to me and kissing her forehead.

"Good morning, angel. How did you sleep?"

She moved her face from my neck so she could see me. "Fine, because I had you." She whispered.

I smiled and removed my self from her sitting up and stretching wildly. I could tell by the look on Gabriella's face that she thought I was leaving and I knew she didn't want me to leave. After doing so, I lay back down and pulled her close again. "Just stretching, don't worry angel."

I felt her small hands pulling on my shirt as if she were trying to bring me closer to her but I couldn't see how I could get an closer. I didn't object though, because I knew she was probably really vulnerable right now, even though she acted fine yesterday. I gently pried her hands off and stood up, putting my sneakers back on. I took her hand, helping her up and we went down into the kitchen together where we found her mom already in the kitchen

"Oh great," she said, once she saw us. "You two are just in time. How are you feeling today honey?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Could be better."

Mrs. Montez smiled. "Well I'm glad to have you back home, it's been lonely without you since your dad's been at work a lot these past few weeks. And Troy, thank you for bringing her home."

"It wasn't a problem," I said, sitting down at the table and smirking when I felt Gabriella move herself behind me, her hands moving tightly around my waist as if to hold me there. I laughed at her actions. "What? You afraid I'm going to leave you?"

She shook her head no, yet moved herself closer and rested her head on my shoulder. Mrs. Montez was standing on the other side of the counter watching us and I could almost read the thoughts going through her head. Once again, I pried Gabi's hands on of me and stood up. "I should get going, I'm sure my mom's wondering where I've been, I never called her last night."

"Do you have to go?" Gabriella's tiny voice said to me.

I nodded. "Sorry sweetie, I wish I could stay and I would, but I think I need to get home, shower nd all that good stuff or eventually I'd start to smell, plus you need to be home on your own and get used to being home again."

She frowned and came to hug me tightly. "I'll miss you."

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'll only be gone for a few hours; you won't have time to miss me."

"I'll miss you as soon as you walk out that door."

I smiled at this. She had been more and more attached to me coming out of this whole thing with Bryan and I could see why, seeing as how I had always been there for her. The doctors said that most rape victims take to people who are women rather than men and only men when it was a case of being extremely close like a boyfriend or husband or father. I was neither of those but I was glad she still trusted me enough and that she knew I would never do anything even remotely related to her.

I kissed her forehead and detached myself. "I'll be back soon, promise."

She nodded and I let her go, waving to Mrs. Montez before leaving the house and going back to my car.

When I got home, my mother was racing around the kitchen like a madwoman, talking on the phone and trying to cook at the same time, but one was definitely not working for her.

"No, no, he's 17, chestnut colored hair, blue eyes….yes…he's my son!......well I don't know, I last saw him yesterday when he left for school but last night he never came home I got worried and I called all of his friends I could think of and they said they hadn't seen him at all since school so I don't know what to do…"

"Mom?" I questioned and as soon as she looked over at me, she practically threw the phone away and ran to me.

"Never mind, I found him!" She said to whoever was on the other side of her phone call. "Oh, Troy! My baby, I'm so glad you're ok."

I tried to pry her hands off me, seeing as how she was choking me practically to death. "Mom, please I'm fine."

Once she finished hugging me I watched her face go mad. "Well, where have you been?"

"With Gabriella, she got out of the hospital yesterday and I took her home. I must have lost the time but I fell asleep and I left this morning."

Immediately, the look on her face softened. "Oh, how is she?"

My parents knew about Bryan raping Gabriella because her mom had told them after Gabriella confessed it to me. I was starting to regret that now, since my mother was always asking if she was ok. It's not like she was shot and on the verge of dying. She was fine, out of the hospital and doing well, it's just it might take her time to trust some people emotionally and physically too. I knew I would never have a problem with that though, because Gabi was safe with me.

I nodded to my mother, which gave her the indication that Gabi was fine and I went upstairs to my room to shower. Not wanting to be in my house with my parents bugging me about her any longer, I figured I'd head back over to Brie's house.

When I knocked on the door, I heard rushing footsteps and almost instantly the door opened and the beautiful brunette jumped into my arms, wrapping her tiny hands around my neck, her legs around my waist and her face was buried in my neck. I grabbed onto her to prevent from dropping her and made my way in the house. "I'm happy to see you too."

I sat her on the counter and stood in front of her so that I was in between her legs. Being in this position, of course made me remember my feelings for her, my sexual feelings and my emotional feelings towards her, but I couldn't let that take over my head today. I knew that she needed time and even with her being able to trust me, she couldn't jump right back into a relationship like that.

"Brie?" I asked her as she stared back at me. "You ok?"

She nodded, pulling herself closer. I moved myself back a little, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but it seemed like I did so anyway when she frowned.

"No, I didn't mean it like that; I just thought you might need some time."

She shook her head, actually talking in a normal voice this time instead of whispering. "I don't need time, I need you."

I instantly felt bad and gathered her up in my arms. Anyone else would think I'm babying her, but I knew that she needed me right now. I carried her up the stairs, passing her mom who was coming down the steps with the phone attached to her ear. She smiled at us and then went back to her phone call in the kitchen. Ever since I had to tell them what Gabi told me at the hospital, Mr. Montez had been more protective of her while they worked on getting a restraining order against Bryan, since he was getting away with community service hours instead of going to jail like he should have been.

I sat her on the bed and sat in her computer chair. We sat for about 10 minutes just staring at each other before I reached for my cell phone. "Do you mind if I call Chad and the guys and girls over?" I started to dial when her hand reached out and pulled at my cell phone, stopping me from making the call. She shook her head furiously.

"Brie, they're you friends." She continued to shake her head and I sighed. "You know they're not gonna hurt you."

I saw the tears starting to fall from her eyes and I wondered why she was getting so upset because she had just seen Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi last week at the hospital. "Talk to me."

She shook her head again, this time moving away from me. I wasn't having that though, I went back over to her and pulled her into my lap, making her look at me. "Tell me, Gabriella."

She whined and tried to get away, but I held on to her. "Stop! Tell me what's wrong."

She let more tears fall. "They…they're going to hate me," she whispered.

"Why would they hate you?"I asked her, confused.

She hiccupped. "Because I let Bryan do this to me. All of you had each told me thousands of times that Bryan wasn't good for me but I never listened."

I shook my head. "Brie this isn't your fault, Bryan's a dick."

I was relieved when her face suddenly broke out into a smile at my words. I wasn't sure whether it was my choice of words or the way it came out, but it got her to smile for me. "Look, you and I, we're going to go out with our friends tomorrow ok?"

I saw her open her mouth to protest, but I didn't give her enough time to reply."And we're going to have fun together. Forget about everything else, it will be us time."

She sniffled and gave in to me, then rested her body against mine. Of course I lay down on her bed and pulled her closer, draping the sheets over her body and letting her nap, even though she hadn't even woken up 5 hours ago. I lay watching her and wondering how I would ever get her back to her normal self again. Although it was bringing us closer, I never liked seeing her at such a vulnerable point, especially when it was from the pain some guy who never deserved her caused. I could only hope that with the help of our family and friends, I could help her get over this little hurdle in her life.

**A/N: ok so i wasn't very happy with how i acted out Gabriella in this ch cuz i didnt mean for her 2 b so clingy 2 Troy but 2 explain it it's complicated but i'll try. you see wen Gabi was in the hospital, it seemed safer than being out in the open b/c she was afraid 2 get hurt again, nd at least in the hospital, she knew there were ppl around 24/7 and then now coming home, there's a chance that she cud get hurt in her own home, which is y she becomes more clingy nd quiet as opposed 2 how happy she was 2 come home..she nvr expected 2 realize that nd now that she did, she's scared nd wants Troy 2 b with her all the time b/c he's like her knight nd shinging armor....*sighs nd wipes sweat off forehead* well that was a mouthful hope u understood anyway did u like the ch yes no maybe possiblity ehh just review it nd if u have sum critisizing 2 say pl say it nicely for the love of god! REVIEW!**


	21. Back To Normal?

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 20

Gabriella's POV

The next day Troy made me get up and get ready for a day out. As much as I didn't want to leave, I knew I had to. I wanted to make Troy happy and I didn't want to seem like I had cut off from the world completely. I wanted to show Troy that I wasn't completely weak and I hadn't shoved everyone away from me after my rape, but I didn't see how I would do that considering the only one I ever wanted to be around was Troy.

I sighed, coming out of the bathroom in a simple pair of jeans and a purple fitted t-shirt. I grabbed a purple scrunchie off my dresser and pulled my hair into a ponytail as Troy watched from his position on my bed. I slipped a pair of purple and white converses on my feet and turned to face him. Being the girly girl I usually was, I had shoes to match everything in my closet, whether they be dressy, simple, or casual.

Troy smiled at me, getting up and walking over to me. He stood in front of me for a second and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "You ready?"

I nodded, holding on to his biceps as his hands held the sides of my face. It seemed as if I didn't want him to let go of me..Ever.

"C'mon," he said, leading me out the house and then we were off to the mall. When we got the there, I saw the entire gang waiting at the front entrance. I noticed the girls look over at me as soon as they spotted Troy and I walking through the parking lot and I stopped. I had been holding onto Troy's arm so when I stopped, I managed to yank his arm a little bit.

He immediately turned around, rubbing his shoulder and pulling me to him. "Don't be scared."

I looked up at him through my bangs and he looked back with that look asking if I wanted to do this. Of course I didn't, but I was going to for him. I squeezed his hand in mine, letting him know I was ok and he nodded and pulled me along.

"Hey, guys," he said, once we reached our friends. I held tightly onto Troy's bicep and stared back at them.

"Hey, Troy , Hey Gabi," came the replies of my friends. I felt Troy nudge me a little bit. "Hi," I mumbled so quietly, I don't think Troy heard me this time.

"Gabs, you wanna look for some new stuff for the summer? I mean with college being in the fall and all," Sharpay asked me.

I started to look up at Troy, but then I thought about this. Sharpay had been my best friend since 7th grade along with Taylor. It takes a lot to get Sharpay to hate you and I was pretty sure if she hated me, she probably would have come today. Before Troy could nudge me to go along this time, Sharpay held her arm out for me to loop through and I did.

We walked around just us girls for a few hours. Being with my best friends made me feel like me again. Sharpay, being who she is, pointed out all the cute guys to me, telling me if I wanted to I could get back into the dating game and how a great place to start would be the mall. By the time we found the boys again, I had a smile on my face.

Troy moved over to drape his arm around my shoulder and I smiled at him. He took the few bags I had in my hand from shopping and smiled back. "I take it you had fun?"

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, looking at our friends as they watched us. "What are you guys looking at?" Troy asked them.

Sharpay smirked, holding Taylor's wrist as they walked about. "You know what we're staring at."

I watched Troy's face go red as he flipped Sharpay off. We all started back to the parking lot and I nuzzled Troy's neck with my nose. "What is she talking about," I whispered.

He shook his head leading me to his car as we waved goodbye to our friends. "Troy tell me," I pleaded.

"It's nothing Brie," he protested and I pouted. "She's just being Sharpay."

I leaned against his chest, positioned so his chin could rest on the top of my head and I looked up at him through my eyelashes in a puppy dog plead.

"No, Gabriella stop."

I smiled inwardly, knowing that if I kept this up he would tell me.

I watched as Troy turned his face. "I'm not telling you."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I love you."

"I love you too Brie..but I'm not telling you."

I crossed my arms across my chest and turned so my back was facing him.

"You still love me right?"

I shrugged as his hands came down to my waist, pulling my back to him and he dropped his head on my shoulder. "Go with me to prom."

Immediately, I dropped my arms and turned to him with a curious face. "What?"

"Go to prom with me."

I looked up into the deep blue pools. "Uh, I'm not really sure I'm going to prom."

He stared at me. "Why wouldn't you go to your own prom?"

"I just don't know," I sighed. "But if I do go the answer would be yes to going with you."

Troy smiled. "Well that makes me feel a little better."

I shook my head. "What would make you feel completely better?"

"A hug please," he said with that look on his face.

I leaned in to hug him and he spoke again. "Can I have a kiss to please," he asked pointing to his cheek.**(like in hsm3 in her room after the pizza scene ppl)**

I giggled lightly at him and rolled my eyes. I leaned in and kissed him on his cheek as he turned his face so he kissed me on the cheek at the same exact time. I laughed and hit him on the chest as he opened the door for me and took me home.

--

When I got home it was pretty quiet in the house. My mom was off of work but I didn't see her at her usual place in the kitchen. I headed up the stairs and to her room where I found the door closed. When I opened it I found my mother lying across her bed sleeping. I figured she must have started cleaning and gone overboard and wind up tiring herself out.

"Mommy," I said, sitting down next to her sleeping form on the bed. I watched as she jolted up at the sound of my voice.

"Oh Gabi, honey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom, I just wanted to let you know I'm home from the mall."

"Oh, well how was it?"

"Fun," I said and she smiled. "I'm glad Troy took me out."

"Remind me to thank him next time he comes over."

I shook my head. "Please don't, mom."

She rolled her eyes. "And why can't i?"

"Just don't ok."

The room went silent for a few minutes before my mother moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulder. "Ok tell me what's up?"

"How do you know something is up?"

"Because you're my daughter, plus you have that look on your face like you're thinking about something."

I laughed knowing that I would never be able to hide anything from my mother.

"Talk to me, what's up?"

I sighed and looked down playing with my hands. "Troy asked me to prom."

A big smile took over my mother's face. "And what's so bad about that sweetie?"

"I just..i didn't expect that. And I'm not even sure I want to go to prom."

"Gabriella you are going to your senior prom, do you understand me. You only get one and you only graduate from high school once. You need to enjoy it while you can. I know it's been a pretty hard year for you, but at least enjoy one night out with your friends."

I sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Didn't Sharpay already take you out to get a dress?"

I nodded and she smiled. "Well there you go. I'm sure you're going to look amazing in it and it's best not to waste money, plus you and Troy will have a good time."

"MOM," I groaned. "I'll think about it."

"Take your time, don't rush and answer and don't go just because you want to make me happy. Go with your heart but think long and hard about it. In the end it's entirely your decision though. No one else can choose for you."

"Thanks mom," I replied, taking what she said into consideration as I hugged her and retired to my room. Did I really want to go to my prom? Did I want to go back and face kids there? Did I really want to relive the pain? I was sure they were going to let Bryan out for his senior prom and graduation. Would I be able to handle that? I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about my choices. High School was about to end and I had to go out strong. I could be scared anymore. Not of Bryan, not of anything or anyone. I had to go out Gabriella one way or another.


	22. Prom Happily Ever After

Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 21

Gabriella's POV

When the day that I dreaded had finally arrived, I wasn't feeling like I wanted to participate at all. It was Friday afternoon around 1pm when I finally woke up. I had sat up late last night thinking things over and trying to decide if I wanted to go to my senior prom. Being that we had no school today, I could sulk around the house all day, but by 3 o'clock it was apparent that that's not what my girlfriends had in mind.

The doorbell rang and I picked myself up from the couch and dragged myself to the front door. When I opened it, I barely got the chance to greet the person at the door before Sharpay stormed in followed by Taylor and Kelsi.

"What are you guys...?" I started to ask but before I could, Sharpay interrupted me.

"I know you said you doubted that you wanted to go to prom and from the looks of you know, you probably still feel the same way," she said giving my outfit of an oversized sweater with dance written all over it polka dots longue shorts and my Chula flip flops a dirty look. "But we came to intervene. We're getting you ready for prom and you're going and that's final."**(Gabi's outfit in profile)**

I looked to Taylor and Kelsi for a way out of this, but they had the same determined looks on their faces that said there was no way out of this.

I sighed, flopping down on the couch. "I'm not going, I don't want to."

"So you're just going to turn Troy down and let him go prom his-correction our senior prom ALONE?!" Taylor asked, pointedly.

I frowned. I didn't want to hurt Troy's feelings. "I don't want him to go alone, but I just don't.."

"Gabs, he was really excited to go with you. He thinks it's some sort of break through," Kelsi said laughing.

I sighed once again. "I guess…I'll go for Troy."

"And to have fun with your girls," Sharpay added. "Don't forget that."

"Yea, maybe it won't be so bad after all."

"It won't be bad at all," Taylor assured me. "And if anything just say for an hour or two and then ask Troy to take you home."

" I guess you're right," I sighed, giving up. "Fine girls, make me prom ready."

Instantly the three of them lit up and started attacking me all at once. I had so many things done to me that I wasn't even sure I could follow.

My legs had been waxed, as well as my arms, although there was barely any hair on them at all and my eyebrows had been plucked to perfection. At one point while Kelsi was giving me a mani-pedi, Sharpay put some green gunk on my face she claimed was a cleansing facial mask. In the mix of them doing all of this crap to me, im surprised they all found time to get themselves ready, but I guess that's because they had done most of their preparations in advance and me, thinking I wasn't going, I hadn't done a thing.

Taylor decided to flat iron my hair and then styled it using something she'd seen her mom use at her hair salon, curling it up.

When my makeup and hair and everything else on my body was finished the girls decided to finish off their looks and then get dressed before I did.

I was about to complain about me not having anything in my closet formal enough to wear to prom when Sharpay went in my closet, bringing out that beautiful pink dress she'd helped me pay for a while back. "Forgot about this didn't you?"

I fingered the soft material of the dress before turning to the girls. "I don't know about this…"

Kelsi smiled at me from my side. "You're going to look amazing Gabi, don't worry about it. This is our night and we're all going to dress to impress, but we can't go without you."

I took a deep breath before taking the dress delicately from Sharpay's arms and going into my bathroom. I shut the door and caught myself in the mirror momentarily. Looking at the girl in the mirror, I noticed that this was it. To say I looked like a princess would probably be an understatement to some, but to me it looked like the old me. For weeks I had been hiding behind a shadow and now I could finally let myself go and go back to who I was before.

I didn't have to hide behind Bryan, or run scared from him. I didn't have to hide behind the protection of Troy, although I wanted to. Taking a good look at myself, I finally decided that tonight…tonight I would be me. Not the scared little girl I was when I was with Bryan, but the fun lovable Gabriella I knew everyone knew me as and wanted me to be. Gabriella Montez was back.

I slipped on the dress and then quietly opened my bathroom door. The girls were sitting in different positions around my room, each of them wearing their dress already and I cleared my throat lightly and they all stopped to look at me. Sharpay stood up and came over to hug me. "I would cry, but that would ruin my makeup."

I giggled as the girls all told me I looked great. I gave them each a onceover and smiled. "Well this isn't all about me, you guys look amazing too." **(Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi's dress links in profile)**

"Yea and of course Sharpay had to have something with pink in it," Taylor said.

Sharpay shrugged. "Well Gabriella had a pink dress so I didn't want to overstep her, but Brie?"

"Yea?"

"That is the only time I will ever let you steal my color," Sharpay joked. "Tonight's a special occasion."

I smiled nodding. "I get it..and thank you. All of you. This is just what I need. To have my girls fix me up and then go to prom is just the thing to get me back to myself.

The three of them smiled but then Taylor interrupted. "Jewelry!" She squealed. "Gabs we forgot your accessories."

I laughed at her mini break down as Sharpay searched for some shoes to match my dress and Kelsi put a small pink flower in my hair. "To add to the hair, it looked a little plain," she said and seconds later Taylor was clipping a necklace around my neck and putting earrings in my ear. She handed me a small pink jem ring and I slipped it on my finger just as Sharpay reappeared with shoes and Kelsi handed me a pink clutch.

"So much pink, Shar, I thought you would have killed me by now."

She narrowed her eyes. "Not yet."

A half hour later the girls were waiting in the living room for Gabriella's parents to take pictures.

"Oh Mija, you look beautiful," Mrs. Montez said, grabbing her camera.

Gabriella blushed. "Mom, please."

"Oh, don't you 'Mom, please' me. This is the night I've been looking forward to since the day you were born, isn't it honey?" She turned asking her husband.

"The night _you_ have been waiting for. All this means for me is she's growing up and going out into the world with all the boys."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Ignore your father. I want pictures," she exclaimed holding up her camera. "Of all of you. You girls all look so wonderful."

After various pictures were taken of all four of the girls, there was a knock on the door.

Mr. Montez opened the door to see a limo driver standing there and behind him sat his stretch limo. He smiled. "I was sent here to pick up four beautiful young ladies and take them to their senior prom: Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, and Gabriella Montez."

"Sent by whom," Mrs. Montez asked, stepping over to the door as the girls looked on after hearing their names.

The driver pulled a paper out of his pocket. "By a Mr. Evans and his friends."

Sharpay squealed. "My brother is such a dork. But he's a nice dork."

Mrs. Montez smiled. "Well girls go on, have fun and most importantly be safe."

Each of the girls hugged Mrs. Montez, including Gabriella.

"Thank you, Mom," Gabriella said.

"Have a great night sweetie."

Gabriella followed the girls as they headed out the house, rushing to the limo and she stopped at the door when she passed her father. "Daddy…"

"I know princess," he said, kissing her forehead. "Just be safe and have fun like your mother said. You deserve it."

She smiled, hugging him and starting slowly down the stairs.

"Oh and tell Troy, he's a pretty amazing young man and that comes straight from me. He's been amazing through all this."

"Don't I know it," Gabriella muttered to herself as she slid in the limo and the driver closed the door.

--

After about 45 minutes of driving around the neighborhood, the limo pulled up in front of the Grand Plaza hotel.

The driver opened the door and one by one we stepped out onto the red carpet they had set out in front of the hotel entrance. The theme for prom had been decided as red carpet so I thought it was a nice touch.

There right outside the hotel doors stood Zeke, Chad, Jason, Ryan and Troy. They all looked pretty handsome in their suits and it was apparent that they had all tried very hard to make this night special for us. Each of the girls approached their boyfriends and I bit my lip as Troy walked over to me.

"You look amazing," was the first thing he said to me. I smiled and he grabbed my arm and pulled a corsage from behind his back, slipping it out of its plastic case and onto my wrist.

I smiled. "Thank you. You clean up pretty nicely," I said, fixing the slightly crooked flower that rested on his jacket pocket. Someone must have told him what color my dress was since his flower, tie, and the corsage on my wrist all had a pink tint to it.

"So do you for someone who didn't want to come in the first place," he replied, smirking at me.

"Well, what's the harm? I get to spend all night with you."

Troy chuckled. "That you do." He held out his arm for me to loop through. "Shall we, my Cinderella."

I giggled.

"It rhymes with your name," he whispered. "Go along with it."

"Right," I said, still laughing and hooked my arm with his. "We shall."

Troy led us inside and we found the table with our names on it and luckily for us, we were seated next to our friends.

"Well isn't this nice," Troy said, pulling out my chair for me.

Our table chatted for a while and we each took our turns out on the dance floor. They played all the fast songs and I danced with Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi , Chad and even Ryan at one point. We all got up for one song for a group dance, but I realized I hadn't danced with Troy at all yet.

I was sitting at the table after dancing with Ryan and I glanced around for a second, finding Troy standing off in the distance by the punch table with Chad. It seemed as if Chad was saying something and Troy was listening intently, drinking a glass of punch. He looked over and noticed me looking and smiled and I smiled before turning back to see the Sharpay and Kelsi dancing with Zeke and Jason and Taylor heading toward the table.

"So Ryan," she said when she reached us. "Where's your date?"

"Oh my date," he asked and I giggled, nodding also wanting to know. "Well I didn't have one. I just came with my friends, because I don't need a date to be happy."

I smiled. "Aww, Ry."

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind getting out on the dance floor with me," Taylor offered and Ryan's eyes lit up.

"C'mon Tay, let's go tear up the dance floor."

I smiled and they looked back at me, seeing me at the table alone, but I quickly waved them off. "I'll be fine, don't worry, go dance."

I sat at the table as the song played and people moved in rhythm with it. Shortly after, the fast song slowed into a slower one and I recognized the song as Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine**(yes the song from the prom scene in Twilight im sorry but I had 2)**.

I swayed with the song in my seat until a hand appeared in my view. I looked up to see Troy standing there. "Well judging by the way you were swaying, I imagine you want to dance to this song but didn't have a partner."

I blushed. "Are you asking me to slow dance with you, Mr. Bolton."

"Believe it I am, Miss Montez and what would you say to my offer?"

I stood up, taking his hand. "I'd say yes."

We walked out onto the dance floor near where Chad and Taylor where slow dancing. Taylor smiled at me and Chad gave Troy a thumbs up as Troy turned away from him and looked at me.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck as his went to my waist. I looked to find Ryan not far from us, dancing with a girl from our homeroom and I smiled as he winked at me.

"So? Troy asked me. "Having a good time."

"Of course I am Troy," I smiled, looking up into his eyes. "I have the most amazing date ever."

He smiled. "You know it's a shame this will all be over in about a week," he said.

I looked down at his chest for a second before looking back up. "What exactly will be over."

"Us, I mean the 7 of us. I know it isn't ideal to bring up at prom, but I just don't want to leave it all you know. High School was the best 4 years of my life."

I looked at him in awe. "Well who knew Troy Bolton had such a soft side for school. He actually doesn't want to leave?"

"No, because I have you and Chad and Taylor and Zeke and Jason and Kelsi and Ryan and I will probably regret saying this later, but even Sharpay. I'm going to miss my friends."

I nodded. "I get what you mean, with our friends this has been the greatest experience."

"Yeah."

"Well at least you don't have to say goodbye to Chad, Jason or Zeke yet. You'll all be at U of A in the fall."

Troy looked down to meet my eyes and then back up into the crowd. "Yeah, I guess," he said and I saw a shimmer of something in his eyes. Like he wanted to say something important. I noticed how his eyes turned to a darker blue, indicating that he mood had changed. "But you matter the most. I don't want to say goodbye to you."

I looked at him, biting my lip yet again. "We'll always be best friends Troy, you're my number one. We go way back to kindergarten remember, I could never forget you. That'd be a sin."

He laughed. "Plus you don't have to say goodbye to me yet."

"I know," he looked away, then back again. "Graduation isn't until next week and.."

"That's not what I meant," I smiled.

"Oh, sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "What did you mean?"

I took a deep breath. "I mean, the fact that you don't have t say goodbye to me so soon, seeing as how I'll be at U of A in the fall too."

Troy stopped swaying and looked at me in disbelief. "Wait, wait? You're going to U of A? Since when?"

"Since that week I came out the hospital. Troy I realized that after all this, I may be strong, but not strong enough. There's going to be times I'm going to need you and I don't think I'm going to be able to stand being over a thousand miles away from you."

"Gabriella.."

"I know you're going to say that I'm making a mistake, but I've already heard this speech from my parents, but they're just going to have to deal with my decision and so are you."

"Why? Why would you give up Stanford to be with me? In Albuquerque of all places?"

"Because….i can't say goodbye yet," I felt the tears in my eyes. "I can't handle it, I need to be with you."

"Brie.." he started.

"I want to be with you Troy and I don't just mean now or for the next 4 years…I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you by my side. And if I go to Stanford, I know there's a chance that you'll move on and find some other girls and I'll never have a chance to be with you, so I want to stay right here. Right here where my heart is, where my heart belongs." I knew the tears were dried up on my face now, but I didn't care. Luckily Sharpay had thought to give my waterproof mascara.

Troy looked at me as if studying me for a second and then he leaned down close to my face. "You know what? My heart…it belongs to you, always has, always will and there is no way I'm going to find another girl to take your place. I love you. And not just as a friend, but as more."

I smiled, the tears still coming. "And I feel the same, I love you too."

I kissed Troy, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly and not letting go as his arms found my waist again and lifted me off the floor, causing me to shriek and giggle into the kiss.

When he put me down and pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine and I noticed the song had changed into another slow song. "Well now I'm really looking forward to the fall," he said, smiling.

I smiled, grabbing his face and pulling him into another kiss before the principal interrupted the song.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, I'd like to take this time to announce East High's Prom King and Queen."

A loud applause came from the crowd and yet Troy still hadn't taken his arms from around my waist as we stood to find the results.

"I'd like to congratulate all the candidates for this honor," He said, taking an envelope from a girl off the side of the stage. "But let's get to it." He cleared his throat. "This year's Prom King is….Troy Bolton!"

The room erupted in cheers as people turned to where Troy and were standing. I squeezed his hands and Troy smiled, a little embarrassed and he turned to me, kissing me for everyone to see and whispering in my ear.

"Even if you're not up there with me you're still my Queen," he said, before heading up the stairs to receive the crown our principal sat on his head.

"And this year's Prom Queen….Sharpay Evans."

I heard a loud shriek and turned to see Sharpay jumping up and down in Zeke's arms and I laughed at her excitement, truly happy for my best friend. She gave me a tight hug as she passed me on her way to the stage and I smiled brightly when Taylor came up beside me.

"Congrats on you and Troy," she said as they started a slow song and Troy and Sharpay dance together. "That little show he gave everyone just before he went up just put you off the market, plus the kiss before it confirmed it."

I smiled, thanking her and giving her a tight hug, before she went off to dance with Troy.

I went back over to the table, hoping to get some time off my feet, but before I could, two arms grabbed at my waist and I turned in the persons arms, finding Troy standing there smiling at me. "You didn't think I'd let my real queen sit without getting a chance to dance with her again, did you?"

I giggled. "I guess I didn't."

We were back on the dance floor in seconds and my arms were wrapped around Troy's neck again and his arms around me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Troy, this night has been amazing." I gushed.

I felt his arms pull me tighter to him. "I know. I got the girl and the crown all in one night. What could be better."

I laughed. "I love you," I said, kissing the spot of his neck that I could reach from here my head was.

"I love you too, Brie. Never forget that."

I smiled, my eyes closing as we continued to slow dance along with every other couple in the room. "You know you really are my prince charming."

I felt his smile against my hair. "Always Cinderella."

At that point I knew that I had my life complete. Most people didn't get fairy tale endings, but I got my happily ever after, even after the things I had been through. It had seemed almost impossible to find happiness for a while, but here I was standing here with the one I wanted most and I realized, I didn't need everything to make me happy, just Troy Bolton.

_The End_

**A/N: omg i teared up writing this ending i think that so far of all my 3 complete stories(including this one) this has to be the best ending i have ever written well itz wayyy past midnight here and i've been up for the past 2 hrs writing so u guys better appreciate this ch lol jk but yea i worked hard and i'm sad it's over but trust me i have much more 2 come there's like 10 stories going in my head lol well anyway if u guys want a epilouge or a sequel don't hesitate to let me kno cuz i will happily write one =] well anywayyysss im off 2 either sleep with my headphones on or watch hsm3 on my laptop ;) (probably the latter lol) ttyl nd night FanFiction pplz**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


End file.
